


Bleeding

by KatieKatherine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Drugs, F/M, No Slash, Self-Harm, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKatherine/pseuds/KatieKatherine
Summary: "It's me, Merlin. I'm real." Arthur said."No get out of my head." Merlin yelled.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you are having a good day.

Arthur walked into the middle of London trying to find Merlin. He saw people staring at him but he didn't care. He He saw the building where Merlin lived and went in. He ran up a few floors till he got to Merlin's flat. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, it's me. Please open the door." Arthur said.

"No. You're not real."

"Merlin, please. You need help. Let me in."

"No."

Merlin had a knife in his hand. He was covered in deep cuts and blood. Arthur managed to get the door opened and he went in. He closed the door. Merlin gasped and held up the knife.

"Leave me alone. You're not real." Merlin exclaimed. 

"Merlin, it's me. I'm real." Arthur calmly whispered. 

"No. Get out of my head."

Arthur went to Merlin who kept telling him to stay away. Merlin backed up into the corner. Arthur managed to grab him.

"Put the knife down, Merlin. You're safe. I'm here." Arthur whispered as he hugged Merlin. Merlin cried and took the knife and stabbed himself. He groaned painfully. "What's wrong?" Merlin looked down at his side and Arthur looked and saw the knife. Merlin gasped and collapsed. Arthur grabbed him and lower him to the ground. "Merlin, stay with me."

"Not real." Merlin rasped.

"I am real, you idiot. Can't you feel me?"

"Everything is numb."

"I told you not to change."

"It's hard not to."

Arthur pulled the knife out and Merlin groaned painfully. He whimpered as Arthur put pressure on his wound. He closed his eyes hoping that he would finally die.

"Don't you dare die on me, you idiot?" Arthur warned. "If you die then I'll make you clean the stable every day."

"You're real. You're here." Merlin whimpered as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, I'm here. Now fight."

"I can't."

"Stay awake, Merlin."

Merlin closed his eyes and then a girl came in.

"Dad? What happened to my dad?" She asked as she kneel next to Arthur and put pressure on the wound.

"I found him like this. Who are you?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm his daughter, Rosemary. He needs to go to the hospital. I'll be right back."

She got up and grabbed some clothes. She gave them to Arthur.

"Go get dressed and put your clothes someplace. They don't have knights anymore." Rosemary said. Arthur went to get dressed. He came out and saw her talking to Merlin trying to wake him. "Help is on the way."

"Will he be ok?" Arthur wondered.

"Yes. This isn't the first time he's tried to kill himself. When help gets here, I want you to go to the hospital with him. Act like you understand what they are saying. I'll follow."

"You're his daughter."

"Yes but I know where the hospital is. You don't."

"Ok."

When the ambulance got there, Arthur went to the hospital with Merlin. Merlin started to wake but then they heard a lot beep.

"What is it? What's going on?" Arthur asked.

"He's not breathing." One of the paramedics said. They did what they could for Merlin. When they got to the hospital, they took Merlin to a room. Arthur waited outside the room. A nurse went to him.

"Do you need someone to show you to the waiting room?" She asked.

"Yeah." Arthur replied. 

"Follow me."

Arthur did as he was told.

"Who is he to you?" The nurse wondered.

"A good friend but he's more of a little brother to me. His daughter is on her way here." Arthur sighed.

"Good. Maybe you can fill out some papers."

"That would be what his daughter would do."

"Ok."

They got to the waiting room and Arthur sat down and thought. The nurse grabbed a pencil and some paperwork and handed it to Arthur.

"Give this to his daughter when she gets here. I'll go see how your friend is doing." The nurse said. Arthur took it.

"Thank you." Arthur thanked. The nurse walked away. Arthur put it down and went back to thinking. Almost an hour later, Rosemary arrived.

"How is he?" Rosemary asked as she sat down next to Arthur.

"His breathing stopped on the way here. They got him breathing again but it doesn't look good. You have to fill out those papers."

"I know."

Rosemary got to work filling out the papers. The nurse came a minute later.

"We have to operate. Several of the wounds were very deep. One may have cut a vein." The nurse said.

"Not the first time. Do it." Rosemary replied.

"Ok."

"How is he other than the cuts?"

"He lost a lot of blood and will need a blood transfusion."

"How much?"

"A lot."

"Well, he has a blood disorder and I'm one of the few people that can donate blood for him."

"We'll let you know when we need it."

"Thank you."

"His heart stopped but we got it beating again. Hopefully, he will survive the surgery."

"He will. He always does."

The nurse left. Rosemary finished filling out the papers.

"What did she mean?" Arthur asked.

"He lost a lot of blood and now he needs blood. He has a blood disorder and I have it too. So only people with the same blood type and disorder can donate blood for when he needs it. His heart stopped and they got him back." Rosemary explained.

"How is it possible? Sorcery?"

"No. Science. To me, it's God just showing mercy and helping my dad survive. He's done this several times but this is the worst."

"I'm sorry."

"I keep asking him what happened other than your death that caused him to give up on living but he won't tell me. He keeps saying that I'm too young. I can touch people and have their memories. Dad kept trying to fight me but he can't fight when he's asleep. He doesn't know that I know everything."

"I'm sorry that you had to put up with that."

"Better him than my freak of a mother."

 


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, the doctor came out.

"Can you donate now?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Rosemary answered. Rosemary followed the doctor and donated blood for Merlin. When she was done, she filled out more papers and then went back to the waiting room. She sat down and tried to rest. 

"Are you suppose to feel tired?" Arthur wondered.

"Yeah, a little. I'm fine. This is the tenth time I've had to donate."

They waited through the night. A doctor finally came out.

"We'll be moving him out of the ICU tomorrow." The doctor said. 

"Can we see him?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes."

They followed the doctor to Merlin's room. 

"He acts like he's going through a drug overdose but there are no drugs in his blood." The doctor explained.

"It's happened before." Rosemary replied. "Can you wait to move him out of the ICU?"

"May I ask, why?"

"My dad has been in the hospital several times and each time he would get better only for then to have to move him back into the ICU because he got worse."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

They went in and saw Merlin hooked up to several tubes and devices.

"He's very weak. We have him heavily sedated. He won't be waking up till noon." The doctor warned.

"Ten bucks says that he'll wake by the crack of dawn." Rosemary mumbled. "Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome. When he wakes, we will need to know why he is self-harming and why he nearly committed suicide."

"I know but he won't tell anyone. I know what it is and he hasn't even told me. It's too much for someone his age and thinking about it bothers me."

"Ok but the psychiatrist needs to know and will ask him."

"I know and I know which psychiatrist you have to refer him to but I still think that that man is a scum."

"We all do."

The doctor left the room. Arthur and Rosemary sat down.

"Why did you bet him ten male deer?" Arthur asked. Rosemary pulled out her phone.

"I didn't. I bet him ten dollars. We lived in America since I was born. My mom is american." Rosemary answered. "Dollars is a form of money and America is a country. You'll learn."

"Thanks. What are the things that are attached to Merlin?"

"Tubes, wires, and monitors. He'll need them for a while. Maybe by tomorrow night, he'll be off of most of them."

"What do you have in your hand?"

"A phone. Don't ask me to explain. I'll leave that to my dad if he even thinks that we're real."

"What are drugs?"

"Like yarrow or things like that. The doctor doesn't know that my dad is addicted to many drugs and is taking up to 3 times the amount he should. I've been trying to get him to stop but he won't. His magic makes sure that it doesn't show up. That why I had to donate blood. He needs blood from someone with magic."

"Oh."

"He's addicted to smoking and alcohol. When he wakes, I'm going to go home and clean up the place and get rid of the drugs and packets of smokes, and alcohol."

"Ok. How long?"

"For as long as I can remember. He started doing it about 50 years before I was even born. When I was born, my parents divorced and dad got custody of me. My mom didn't want kids. Dad did and my mom got pregnant. Dad wouldn't let her get rid of me. Well, my mom took drugs to make sure that I would die but she ended up giving birth to me very early. I was in the hospital for a long time. Dad was a doctor and had a blood test done on me and my mom. He knew about the drugs and he was not happy. One day, he was taking care of me when the divorce papers came. Dad signed them even though he didn't want to. We moved back here when I turned 10. He has a nice house in the middle of nowhere. Lots of land and some horses. He taught me how to ride a horse. We were living at the apartment because his drug problems got worse. He needed his drugs more and the house is a few hours from here."

"I can't believe he would do this."

"I know. I thought he was getting better but I was wrong."

"Maybe now he will."

"I hope so."

Then someone called Rosemary. Rosemary looked at it and denied the call. It happened a few more times.

"You might want to tend to that." Arthur said.

"Not now. It's no one important." Rosemary sighed. Eventually the calls stopped. At dawn, Merlin woke up. He moaned painfully.

"Rosemary?" Merlin rasped. Rosemary went to Merlin and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm here. Calm down. Just calm down. You're in the hospital."

"It was so bad, Rosemary. I'm sorry."

"Shh, I know. Someone wants to see you."

Merlin looked where Rosemary was and saw Arthur.

"Arthur?" Merlin gasped.

"Yes, I'm here." Arthur answered. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's ok. Calm down."

Then a nurse came in.

"You're not suppose to be awake." She said.

"I know. Can't help it." Merlin croaked. 

"Rosemary, there's someone waiting outside."

"I'll be right back." Rosemary replied. Rosemary left the room and saw a man.

"Rosemary, I called you several times. Why didn't you answer?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want to."

* * *

"Why, Merlin? Why did you do this?" Arthur asked when the nurse left. Tears formed in Merlin's eyes. 

"I went through so much, Arthur. 300 years after you died, I was kidnapped. These guys did whatever they could to me. They did some of the most unthinkable and unimaginable things, Arthur. For nearly 200 years, I was tortured and beaten within an inch of my life. I would wake up nearly every day unable to move or even breathe. I kept praying that I would just die but no, I lived. I lived through the agony and trauma. Finally someone saved me. They cared for me till I was able to walk. I knew that I was a burden so I left. I got really sick though. I laid on the damp forest floor, too sick to even get up. It kept raining so I just got worse. I was found and cared for. Eventually, I was well enough to live on my own. The things those people did to me though, I could never forget. Every time I close my eyes, I feel like I'm back there. It haunts my dreams." Merlin explained tearfully. 

"I'm sorry, Merlin but you can't deal with it this way. This isn't good for you."

"It's the only way I know."

"Your daughter is worried about you. She had to donate blood and she might have given a little too much."

"I know."

Merlin cried and Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Can you go get Rosemary?" Merlin wondered.

"Sure." Arthur replied. Arthur saw Rosemary but could hear her talking.

"I'm not going to have sex with you anymore. I'm going to get my dad off of drugs." Rosemary said. 

"What but I thought you loved me." Justin answered.

"I never loved you. I love my dad. That's why I did it. I was the payment for his drugs. He never knew and he doesn't need to know. Please, just leave and get out of my life for good."

"No, I love you, Rosemary."

"You love my body but not me. Go."

"Fine. Soon you'll come back to me."

"Yeah, when it's the second Tuesday of next week."

Justin left. 

"Rosemary, Merlin wants to see you." Arthur said. Rosemary went in and kissed Merlin's cheek.

"Are you ok?" Rosemary wondered.

"Sort of. I just wanted to see your pretty face." Merlin croaked.

"Ok. Can you please stop doing drugs, smoking, and alcohol?"

"I can't, Rosemary. You know I can't."

"Yes, you can. You just don't want to. I love you which is why I want you to stop."

"I can't."

"Well, you are going to. I'm going home to get rid of the drugs, alcohol, and smokes. I'm also going to pack our bags. We're going to your house. You will only have your driver's license. No money. You are not to be alone. If I am not with you, Arthur will be. You are going to stop this."

"Rosemary, please."

"No more please. You are going to do it. I can drive us there part of the way and you can drive the rest."

"No."

"Yes. Now, I'll be right back."

Rosemary kissed Merlin's cheek and left.

"Merlin, she's right. She loves you and you really need to stop this. Please, try to." Arthur said.

"Fine. I've tried when she was a baby and it hurt so much. I was too sick to care for her." Merlin answered.

 "Well,now she's older. It's time that you stop for her sake. Make some good memories with her."

"She has some."

"She's going to need more memories of you being truly happy not the happy you are now."

* * *

Rosemary got home and sighed. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with very hot water. She grabbed some rags and went to work cleaning the blood. It took her a long time but she finally finished. Then she grabbed her phone and put some music on. She went to work throwing away Merlin's drugs, alcohol, and packs of smokes. When she was done, she cleaned the place up and packed Merlin's clothes. She got cleaned up and went back to the hospital. When she went into the room, she saw Merlin still awake. She kissed his cheek and sat down.

"You're suppose to be sleeping." Rosemary whispered.

"I can't sleep." Merlin moaned.

"I know."

Then Merlin groaned. He closed his eyes as he tried to push away the pain. He put his hand on his heart.

"What's wrong?" Rosemary asked.

"My heart." Merlin groaned.

"I'll go get a nurse."

"Ok."

Rosemary went to get a nurse. The nurse came in and saw that something was wrong so she found the doctor. He came in and checked Merlin over.

"We need to run some tests. Sedate him." The doctor said. He went to Rosemary and Arthur. "Something is wrong with his heart. We'll do everything but we might have to operate."

"You can operate if needed." Rosemary answered.

"He has a no resuscitate form, he put you down as the person who can decide what to do."

"I know."

"What is your answer?"

"Resuscitate him if you need to. I will not lose my dad."

"Ok."

Rosemary and Arthur went to the waiting room.

"Why would he do that?" Arthur wondered.

"He has no hope. He doesn't want to live. If I lose him, I think that I won't live long. He's everything to me. I need him no matter what he says." Rosemary replied.

"I know."

"I'll go get us something to eat and drink. What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having."

"I'll be right back."

Rosemary went to get them something to eat. When she came back, she gave Arthur a cup of coffee. Arthur took a sip.

"What is this stuff?" Arthur asked.

"Coffee." Rosemary replied. "Why?"

"It's good."

"Yeah. I'm not suppose to drink it but I really need it."

Then the doctor came out.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"He's awake. He wants to see you." The doctor said. Rosemary and Arthur went to see Merlin. They went in and saw Merlin looking at them. Rosemary sat down and squeezed Merlin's hand.

"You should be resting." Rosemary whispered.

"I'll be fine. I just wanted to see you." Merlin rasped.

"They gave you something, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, it sounds like it. No more though."

"Oh, come on, Rosemary."

"No, you don't need it."

Merlin moaned and tried to sleep. Rosemary kissed his cheek. Merlin fell asleep. Two weeks later, Merlin was released from the hospital. He went to his room and tried to find his drugs. When he couldn't find them, he looked at Rosemary.

"I told you that I had thrown away all of your drugs." Rosemary said.

"No. I need them. I need it, Rosemary. Please, don't do this to me." Merlin cried.

"I didn't do this to you. you did this to yourself."

"No, I need them."

"You survived without them. From what I hear, you were strong. Actually, what I saw. I saw your memories. I've known for years."

"How could you, Rosemary?"

"Because I love you, dad."

"No, you don't. I was trying to protect you from what I went through."

"I know but I'm not a little girl anymore. I'll be a woman soon. Where did he go?"

"Who?"

"My dad."

"I am your dad."

"No, my dad was happy and he loved me. He would hug me and help me. He cared for me and he had a want to live. You don't."

"Rosemary, I'm s..."

"No, don't say that you're sorry till you actually think. Arthur is out wondering where his brother went and I'm here wondering where my dad went. You use to be so full of hope. You were actually saving lives."

"No, I wasn't."

"What about Freya? She thought that she was a monster but someone showed her different. Who did that?"

"I did."

"Who told Morgana about her powers? Who helped her?"

"The druids and Gaius."

"They did only because you did. You told her to go to the druids."

"But I killed her."

"Because you had to but how much pain did you feel when you did it?"

"I wanted to die."

"Who saved Gaius from Nimueh? Who saved your mum? Who saved Arthur?"

"I saved Gaius. Gaius saved my mum and Arthur."

"No, you did, dad."

Merlin sat down on the bed and cried. Rosemary kneeled in front of him and squeezed his hands.

"Who saved Arthur from that dagger and the old woman? Who saved him from Valient and the snakes? Who saved him from Afranc and the water? Who saved him from Nimueh and the spiders and the poison in that cup? Who saved him from the griffin? Who saved him from Sophia and her father? Who saved him from the wraith? Who saved him from Kanen? Who saved him from the questing beast? Who saved him from Cornelius Sigan/ Cedric? Who saved him from that assassin? Who saved him from the bandits? Who saved him from the troll? Who saved him from Morgause? Who saved him from that love spell? Who saved him from the rogue druids? Who saved him from the knights? Who saved him from Kilgarrah? Who saved him from Morgana? Who saved him from the goblin? Who saved him from those fake knights? Who saved him from death by arrow? Who saved him from the sidhes? Who saved him from Morgause, Morgana, and Cenrid? The list goes on and on, dad." Rosemary explained.

"I didn't save Arthur from Mordred." Merlin cried.

"You helped him know that magic wasn't evil. You did save his life. You saved him from a lie that he had believed for so long."

"I didn't save Freya. She still died."

"But she died happy. She died being loved. She died in the arms of the man who actually loved her. You saved her from herself."

"I didn't save Gwaine."

"Dad, in the end, you can't save them all but that doesn't mean you give up on life. You still live and save the lives you can. That's all we can do."

"I can't do it anymore."

"Yes, you can."

Merlin cried and Rosemary hugged him.

"I need you, dad." Rosemary whispered. Merlin cried and shook his head. "Don't say that I don't need you. I won't let you believe anymore lies. I need my daddy. I need you to live."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Merlin sobbed. 

"I know. You should get some rest. We leave in the morning."

Merlin laid down and cried.

"DO you want anything to eat or drink?" Rosemary asked.

"I'm fine." Merlin rasped.

"Ok. Soup it is."

"I don't want anything to eat."

"You need to eat."

Rosemary made soup for Merlin. Arthur was on the couch looking though some pictures of Rosemary and Merlin. Merlin came out a few minutes later and sat in the chair.

"What happened to Rosemary when she was born?" Arthur asked.

"She was born very early because her mum didn't want her. Her mum took pills to try to kill Rosemary but it didn't work. When Rosemary was born, Rachel wanted nothing to do with me or Rosemary. We got divorced. I didn't want to but she did. I was with Rosemary all day and night till she was out of the hospital. She needed to be cared for and so I did. I schooled her and we moved home because it was obvious that she didn't like when we moved to the city. She always like living in the middle of nowhere. Since she was ten, she's been like every other kid." Merlin explained.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't really love."

Then Rosemary came over with a bowl of soup. She gave it to Merlin.

"Eat or I'll make you." Rosemary said. Merlin moaned and ate. Rosemary and Arthur ate their dinner. When they were all done, Rosemary took care of the dishes. She sat on Merlin's lap and Merlin groaned. Rosemary kissed Merlin's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." Merlin moaned. 

"Do you want some water?"

"No. I'm good."

"I'll go get you one."

"Why do you ask me and then when I say no, you do it anyways?"

"Because I love you."

Rosemary got Merlin a cup of water. She handed it to Merlin. 

"Drink." Rosemary ordered. Merlin took a sip and put the cup on the table. 

"Thanks for keeping me warm." Merlin teased.

"Your welcome but you need to go to bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are. You hate sleeping in the hospital.You might need to drive for a bit tomorrow."

"No."

"Yes. If you don't stop, I'll go sit on the couch."

"Fine."

Merlin finally fell asleep. A couple of hours later, Merlin woke up because Rosemary had jumped on his lap.

"Rosemary." Merlin mumbled.

"Sorry. You need to go to bed." Rosemary answered.

"Once you get off of me."

Rosemary got up and Merlin went to bed. The next morning, Merlin was woke up very annoyed.

"Come on. We got to eat breakfast and go. Arthur and I packed the car." Rosemary said.

"No. I'm tired." Merlin groaned.

"You can sleep in the car."

Rosemary pulled Merlin out of bed and left the room. Merlin got dressed and went to the living room and sat down. He curled up in a ball and tried to sleep.

"Dad, you need to eat breakfast." Rosemary sighed.

"Later." Merlin mumbled.

"I want to be there my at least 1pm."

"It's seven in the morning, Rosemary."

"Yeah, but you are already going through the withdrawal. I heard you go to the bathroom at least 20 times last night."

"It wasn't 20. It was only a dozen."

"You just proved my point."

Merlin ate breakfast. AN hour later, they left. On the road, Rosemary was driving. Merlin was in the passenger seat complaining.

"Don't drive so fast." Merlin groaned.

"Dad, I drive better than you. Now shut up before I kick you to the back." Rosemary answered.

"Will you two stop fighting? You've been fighting about driving since we left. We left what, half an hour ago?" Arthur sighed.

"Yeah. Blame it on him."

"Well, you are horrible at driving." Merlin said.

"Ok, you drive." Rosemary exclaimed.

"No. It's not safe for me to drive."

"Then shut up."

"Don't use that tone with me."

"Well, you are driving me crazy."

"I'm not driving you crazy; you're driving on the road."

"Dad, that wasn't what I meant."

Rosemary pulled off at a gas station.

"Get in the back." Rosemary ordered.

"Why?" Merlin wondered.

"You need a nap. Arthur can sit up here."

"Fine."

Merlin went to the back and Arthur moved up front.

"Do you guys want anything?" Rosemary asked.

"You had better not being getting coffee." Merlin said.

"I need it if I have to put up with you."

"I want some." Arthur replied.

"Ok." Rosemary sighed. "I'll get dad a bottle of water."

"I need to get something stronger." Merlin moaned.

"You don't have any money, dad. Remember? I took your money and credit cards. You have your license and that's it. When we get to the house I'm hiding them and your license."

"I hate this."

"Remember, you did this to yourself."

Merlin took the blanket and covered himself up. Rosemary went to get their drinks. When she got back in the car, she gave Merlin his bottle of water. Merlin took it and didn't say anything. They got back on the road. Half an hour later, rosemary sighed.

"Is he still mad at me?" Rosemary asked. Arthur looked and saw Merlin sleeping.

"If he is , then he's mad at you in his sleep." Arthur answered.

"Good."

When they finally got to the house, Rosemary woke Merlin. Merlin woke up and groaned. 

"We're home." Rosemary whispered. They went inside and got settled. Merlin laid down on his bed and tried to sleep. Rosemary tried to cover him up.

"I'm not cold. Leave me alone." Merlin ordered.

"Dad, I'm just trying to make you comfortable."

"I said leave me alone."

Merlin slapped Rosemary. Rosemary slapped him back and Merlin realized what he had done. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Merlin cried. Rosemary hugged him and tried not to cry as Merlin apologized. 

"It's ok, dad." Rosemary whispered. 

"I shouldn't have hit you."

"Go to sleep, dad."

Merlin laid down and went to sleep crying. Rosemary left the room and tried to hold back tears. She pinched her hand and tried to control herself.

"Has he ever hit you?" Arthur asked.

"No. That was the first but he's going through the withdrawal." Rosemary answered. 

"Does you know that you had sex with a man?"

"How do you know?"

"I heard you talking to him."

"I had sex with Justin because he was dad's dealer. Dad would come home beaten because he didn't pay for his drugs. I talked to Justin and he said that dad could have his drugs only if I had sex with him once a week. So I did. Justin was very rough on me especially when he was drunk or high."

"He needs to know."

"I'll tell him."

"Ok."

Rosemary went to her room and closed the door. She went to her desk and pulled out a small sharp knife. She cut her wrist a couple of times and sighed. She saw her pencil sharpener and removed the blade from it and put it in her pocket. She cleaned her cuts and left the room. She went to Merlin's room and saw him sleeping. That night, Merlin woke up and cried out in pain. Rosemary ran to him. 

"Dad, what's wrong?" Rosemary asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need my drugs. I need my drugs. I'll die." Merlin yelled. 

"No, you'll be fine. Just get some sleep." Rosemary whispered. 

"No. I need my drugs. I'm in so much pain."

Rosemary shushed Merlin until he eventually calmed down. When he had calmed down, Rosemary held his hand.

"I'll go make you something to eat. You need your strength."Rosemary said.

"No." Merlin mumbled.

"You need to eat, dad.

"I said no."

Merlin pushed Rosemary away. Rosemary was shocked. Merlin saw the look on her face. 

"I'm sorry."Merlin sighed. Rosemary ran out of the house. She went to a tree and sat under it. She pulled out a small blade from her pocket and cut herself. Merlin came out and sat next to her. Rosemary hid the blade and cut. "I'm sorry for pushing you."

"It's ok."Rosemary mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I know that I shouldn't be shocked but..."

"You can't help it."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I've heard that so many times that I doubt it."

"Rosemary..."

"I feel like I can't even breathe. I know you love me but I can't think."

Merlin tried to hug Rosemary but she pushed him away. Tears fell from Merlin's eyes. Rosemary tried to hold her tears back. She went inside and went to her room and cut her shoulders. When she was done, she left the room. Merlin stood outside her room. Rosemary looked at him and went to make dinner. For the next few weeks, Merlin suffered from the withdrawal. Rosemary didn't sleep at all. One day, Merlin yelled at Rosemary because she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Merlin, leave her alone! "Arthur exclaimed. "She's suffered enough. Rosemary, you need to tell him. "

"Tell me what?"Merlin yelled. 

"That she let a man rape her so that you would have your drugs!"

"Is this true?" Merlin gasped. Rosemary didn't answer."Rosemary?"

"Yes." Rosemary rasped.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to see you beaten within an inch of your life."

"Oh, Rosemary."

Rosemary went to her room. Merlin went to the door.

"Let me in." Merlin cried. Rosemary cut herself. Merlin used his magic to open the door. He saw Rosemary cutting herself. He ran to her. "Stop it."

Rosemary kept cutting herself. Merlin gently took the knife away and hugged Rosemary. He threw the knife away. 

"I'm so sorry, baby." Merlin whispered. "I'm so sorry." 

Rosemary cried slightly. Merlin looked at her face and smiled sadly. Rosemary smiled slightly. Merlin kissed Rosemary's forehead. 

"I love you. I mean it. I love you. I will always cherish my little girl." Merlin said. Rosemary nodded and said. Rosemary nodded and tried not to cry. Merlin grabbed her arms and looked at the cuts. "Go lie down." 

"I'm fine:" Rosemary answered.

"Hey, the drugs are out of my system now. I'll be fine. You need me." 

Merlin cleaned the cuts on Rosemary's arms. He cleaned her other cuts. When he was done, he rubbed Rosemary's cheek. Rosemary sat up and hugged Merlin. Merlin hugged her back.

"I want to sit on the couch." Rosemary mumbled.

"0k." Merlin answered. They went to the living room and sat on the couch. someone knocked on the door and Merlin opened it. "Morgana?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important."Morgana said. 

"What is it?"

"It's Morgause. She's back. She enchanted me to be who I was."

"I know what she did to you. Where is she?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to get away from her."

"Come in."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana walked in. Rosemary stood up and went to Merlin.

"Rosemary, this is Morgana. Morgana, this is my daughter Rosemary." Merlin greeted. 

"Hi." Rosemary mumbled. 

"Hello. I didn't know that Merlin was married." Morgana answered.

"I was but I got divorced. My wife was very rude. She never wanted kids but I did. She got pregnant and tried to kill Rosemary before she was even born. I kicked her out." Merlin explained. 

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Come sit down and tell us what happened."

They sat down and talked. 

"When I awoke, I saw Morgause looking down at me. She said that she had revived me and that we can bring you to your doom. I told her no that I was done hurting you. She tried to enchant me but I used my magic and threw her against the wall. I came here as soon as I could. I don't want to help her. I've done so much harm." Morgana explained.

"I know that you never really wanted to kill me. Hit me but not kill me. That was all Morgause." Merlin replied. 

"Thank you."

They talked for several minutes. 

"Hey, tomorrow is suppose to be nice. Are you going to go swimming?" Merlin asked.

"Maybe. We really need to go to the store though. I don't have anything to cook." Rosemary answered.

"Ok. When Rosemary was little, she was very active. One minute she would be in the barn and the next, she would be in the woods. One day, I took her swimming. She refused to get in the water. I spent most of the day trying to get her to swim. So the next day, I picked her up and threw her into the lake. She was so mad at me but she learned how to swim. I'm still trying to get her to swim more."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Rosemary."

"As I recall, someone didn't learn how to swim till he came to Camelot." Morgana teased.

"That was different. I had nearly drowned when I was little." Merlin sighed. Rosemary tried not to laugh. Merlin pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Rosemary hugged him and curled up against him. When they all went to bed, Rosemary called Justin.

"Hey, you were right. I would come back to you but not for helping my dad. He's done with drugs but I want a favor." Rosemary said.

 _"Anything."_ Justin answered.

"I want a baby. I want you to help me to get pregnant."

_"Why?"_

"I want to feel joy through pain. Will you do it?"

_"Thought you would never ask."_

"But as soon as I am pregnant, I never want to see you again."

_"Ok. When will you meet me?"_

"In three hours. I know a place we can go."

_"I'll see you there."_

Rosemary hung up the phone and texted the location to Justin. She grabbed her purse and left the room. She saw Merlin talking to Morgana and Arthur.

"Dad, I have a night job nearby. I'll be back by morning." Rosemary said.

"Ok, where is it? Can I take you there and pick you up?" Merlin asked.

"It's in town. I can walk. Besides, you should rest."

"Ok. Be back as soon as possible."

"I will."

"When will you be back?"

"Around 8. Why?"

"So I know when to get up."

"Ok. I'll see if I can buy us some breakfast."

"We have eggs."

"DO you seriously want to eat eggs and end up in the hospital?"

"No."

"Thought so. I'll be late."

She kissed Merlin's cheek and left. Merlin sighed and looked out the window.

"What is it?" Morgana wondered.

"Arthur, did she tell you that she was getting a job?" Merlin questioned.

"No, did she tell you?" Arthur answered.

"No, she didn't. That's not like her. She's hid very few things from me. She hid the fact that she was having sex with my drug dealer, self-harming, and that she saw my memories."

"How did you know?"

"I'm her dad. I know. Usually, she asked me every time I was awake then one day she stopped."

"What are you thinking?" Morgana wondered. "That's she hiding something?"

"Yeah. It's an hour from town. Usually, she would let me drive her to work and back. In London, her job was a ten minute walk from our apartment but she would let me take her." Merlin sighed.

"Maybe she wants time alone."

"She does that here. I have some much land that it would take me all day to find her."

"Merlin, she could be hiding something but she's also a girl and she's turning into a young woman. She'll tell you in the morning. Now, let's go to bed."

They went to bed. Justin and Rosemary met at an old cabin in the woods. They kissed when they saw each other. 

"Let's go get you pregnant." Justin whispered.

"Good. The sooner the better." Rosemary answered. They went inside.

Two hours had past and Merlin couldn't sleep. He got up and made himself a cup of tea. Morgana woke up and heard him in the kitchen. She got up and went to the kitchen. Merlin heard someone and saw Morgana.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Merlin whispered.

"Sort of. I sleep lightly do to the nightmares." Morgana answered.

"I'll try to be quieter next time. DO you want some tea?"

"Sure."

Morgana sat down at the table and Merlin made a cup of tea for her. He grabbed his and sat across from her. 

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Morgana asked.

"Maybe but I can't. I'm worried about her, Morgana. She hiding something and as her dad, I need to know." Merlin replied.

"But if you do then she won't have any way of learning from her mistakes. She needs some freedom to find out who she is. She needs to learn things on her own or else she'll never grow up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right but I still don't know where she works, what she does, and why she wants to walk to town."

"And that's what you need to know. Maybe I can talk to her. I once was a 16 year old girl."

"Thanks."

"Finish your tea and go get some rest."

"Ok."

The two finished their tea and went to bed. Around 6 am, Rosemary looked at Justin and they kissed.

"I should go home. I told dad that I would be home by 8. I don't want him to get suspicious." Rosemary whispered.

"It's only 6. Wait a bit. I'm enjoying this." Justin answered. 

"Maybe tonight."

"Good. I'll drive you home."

"I need to go to the store as well."

An hour later, Merlin woke up and took a shower. Morgana got up and got dressed. She went to Merlin's study. She went in and saw books and papers all over the place. She picked them up and looked at them. She went to his desk and saw several dream catchers. She smiled and touched one of them. Then she went to work cleaning up the study. She looked at some of the books and organized the book-shelfs. She saw several magical objects all over the place and made a special place for them. She went to the window and saw several plants that were dying. Merlin saw her and stood at the door.

"I haven't been here in a while. Most of the plants and animals are dying because of my addictions. I should have stopped sooner." Merlin sighed. 

"We all make mistakes." Morgana replied. 

"I guess."

"Who made all these dream catchers?"

"I made a couple and then Rosemary made the rest. Since she was a little girl, she liked making them."

Merlin saw one hanging near the window. He went to it and took it down. 

"I never saw this one." Merlin said.

"It must be new." Morgana answered.

"It must have been when I was going through drug withdrawal."

Merlin saw drops of blood on it and sat down on the floor. Morgana sat next to him.

"What is it?" Morgana wondered.

"There's drops of blood on it. I told her that a dream catcher with drops of blood on it in this pattern means that the one who made it wants to feel." Merlin explained.

"What does she want to feel?" 

"I don't know. Some people write it on them but some enchant it."

"Let me see it."

Merlin handed it to Morgana. Morgana chanted a spell and a pattern appeared on the dream-catcher.

"Pain and joy. Why would she want to feel that?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask her about it?" Merlin cried.

"I'll ask her about it. Go get some stuff done, I'll put it back up and finish cleaning up."

"Ok."

Merlin got up and left the room. He went outside and took care of the farm. Morgana put the dream catcher up and cared for the plants. She heard Rosemary come in the house.

"Dad, I'm back." Rosemary yelled. Morgana went to the door and saw Rosemary. "Where's dad?"

"He's outside somewhere. How was work?" Morgana replied.

"Good."

"Are you tired?"

"No, I'm good."

"But you must be tired after all that working. Come on, let's go make breakfast for the men and talk."

"Ok. I'll go put some things away."

Rosemary handed the bags of food to Morgana and went to her room. She took care of some things and got a text from Justin.

_'When will we meet?' Justin asked._

_'Same time. Same place.' Rosemary answered._ She went to the kitchen and saw Morgana waiting.

"What is this stuff?" Morgana wondered.

"Oatmeal, some fruit, and a few other things. I can get it started." Rosemary answered. Rosemary made breakfast and Morgana helped her. When they were done, they sat at the table. 

"Where are you working?"

"I told dad. You were there."

"But in town doesn't mean a whole lot."

"Dad wouldn't know where it is."

"You didn't say that last night."

"I was almost late."

"Why did you work at night though?"

"It's a 24-hour place."

"I don't believe you."

"About what?"

"You working at night, working at a new 24-hour place, and you even working at all. Most 16 year old girls want to spend the night sleeping or being with a guy. I know you weren't sleeping so you must have been out with a guy."

Rosemary blushed slightly and looked at your hands.

"Ok, who is he?" Morgana questioned.

"No one. Just a guy I know." Rosemary mumbled.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"For a while."

"Tell me about him?"

"He's a few years older than me and he's tall with blonde hair. He's thin like dad but healthier. He has brown eyes."

"How many years older?"

"About 7."

"Isn't he a little old?"

"No. He's nice, Morgana."

"Rosemary, he's 23 and you are 16. Most boys his age are getting married and having sex with girls."

"We were not having sex."

"We both know that you have sex before and why. You father told  me that you were doing it for a while. Is there a chance that you were missing it so you called him up and you two spent the night together?"

"No."

"Come here. I want to show you something."

Morgana took Rosemary to the study and pulled down the dream-catcher Rosemary had made. 

"I was cleaning the room for your father. He came in and saw this. When he saw the blood, he was worried. I chanted it and it said joy and pain. The express was joy through pain but I didn't tell Merlin that. I told him that I would talk to you. There are ways of feeling joy come out of pain but the most obvious one is having a child. Are you trying to get pregnant?" Morgana explained.

"No. I'm not trying to get pregnant and I'm not having sex, Morgana." Rosemary exclaimed. Morgana could see that Rosemary was starting to panic. 

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing."

"If you were not trying to feel joy through pain than you would have stopped this by a spell but you didn't."

"I don't know the spell."

"It's the same one for enchanting it in the first place."

"Please, Morgana, you don't understand."

"Don't understand what? What I don't understand is how can a girl like you, who has a loving father, lie to him?"

"I'm not lying to him, Morgana."

"Then you're hiding something and he needs to know what and why."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready but until then, I can't."

"You have a week or I will tell your father."

"Give me a month. Please, Morgana."

"Will you be honest from now on?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll give you a month."

Rosemary left the room.  


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin came in and saw her.  
“So how was work?” Merlin asked.  
“Good.” Rosemary answered.  
“SO where are you working?”  
“In town. You wouldn’t know the place.”  
“Oh. Keep me in the dark. I like it.”  
Merlin walked to his bedroom.  
“Dad, I can’t tell you where. Not yet.” Rosemary sighed.  
“Yeah. I sure believe that. What happened to us telling each other everything?” Merlin replied.  
“You let drugs take over your life. You let them become first. Besides, you never followed that rule.”  
Rosemary went to her room and  slammed the door. Merlin closed his eyes at the sound. Morgana went up to him.  
“We should talk.” Morgana said. They went into Merlin’s room. “She still having sex with him.”  
“With Justin?” Merlin asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Why? Did she admit to it?”  
“No, but I know she is. I don’t really know why but I gave her a month to tell us.”  
“Is she trying to get…”  
“Yes.”  
For the next month, Merlin was very worried about Rosemary. One month past into three. After a month, Rosemary stopped having sex with Justin. Merlin and Morgana couldn’t confront her. They didn’t push her but they were getting very concerned. One morning, Merlin woke up and heard vomiting. He went to the bathroom and saw Rosemary.  
“Are you ok?” Merlin questioned.  
“Yeah. I think so. I have a doctor’s appointment today.” Rosemary replied.  
“Ok.”  
“Can you take me?”  
“Sure.”  
SO they went to the doctor’s office.   
“You don’t have to come in. I’ll be fine.” Rosemary said.  
“Can I go in?” Merlin asked.  
“Yeah. You can wait in the waiting room.”  
“Fine.”  
SO they went in. Rosemary had a few tests and was waiting for the results. They went home.   
“SO what did the doctor say?” Merlin wondered.  
“I’m still waiting for results.” Rosemary sighed.  
“What does she think it is?”  
“WHy are you asking?”  
“I just want to know why you were vomiting.”  
“Dad, I’m fine. She’s thinks it might be hormones.”  
“I hope so.”  
Rosemary sighed and looked out the window.  
“Look, I know you’re mad at me but I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt. I love you.” Merlin explained.  
“I know but this is very personal. I’ll tell you when I get the results back but until then, I don’t feel comfortable talking about it.” Rosemary answered.  
“Promise to tell me when you get the results?”  
“I promise.”  
When they got home, Rosemary went to her room. Merlin and Morgana talked.  
“Merlin, she has been given three months. You need to talk to her about it.” Morgana stated.  
“I know but I don’t want to make her angry.” Merlin sighed.  
“But you need to know the truth.”  
“Fine.”  
They went into Rosemary’s room.   
“Rosemary, we need to talk about what you’ve been hiding. You’ve had three months to decide what you are going to do. I want you to tell me the whole truth.” Merlin said. Then Rosemary’s phone went off. Rosemary grabbed it and was about to open the email but Merlin took it away. “That can wait.”  
“No, it can’t. That’s the results to the tests that I had done.” Rosemary sighed. Merlin looked at the email and then handed it to Rosemary.  
“I guess this answers everything. Hope you’re happy. You got what you wanted.” Merlin chuckled. He got up and went to the window.   
“I was having sex with Justin. I wanted to have a child. As soon as I found out that I was pregnant, I was going to stop having sex with Justin.” Rosemary answered.  
“Yeah, so that when you have the baby, you can have sex with him again.”   
“No. I’m going to stop. I hate that man more than you know.”  
“Then why did you have sex with him?”  
“Because I wanted to feel something that my mother never felt with me!”  
“What?”  
“I wanted to feel what my mother never felt with me.”  
Merlin sat down and looked at Rosemary.  
“Oh, Rose. You mother has never felt anything for anyone.” Merlin said.  
“I saw her.” Rosemary stated.  
“What? WHen?”  
“Two months ago. That’s when this started.”  
“DId she talk to you?”  
“Yes, she slapped me around and cursed me.”  
“Well, I can have her arrested for that. She’s not suppose to be within 10 yards of you or me.”  
“I know. I tried to call someone but I couldn’t.”  
Merlin went to Rosemary and hugged her close.   
“I am so sorry. We use to have a good relationship and I ruined it by doing drugs. I was stupid. Can we have that relationship again?” Merlin cried.  
“Yes.” Rosemary replied. Merlin kissed Rosemary’s forehead and smiled tearfully.   
“I want you to tell me if anything happens.”  
“I will. I promise.”  
That night, they were all eating dinner. Rosemary just moved the food on her plate around.  
“Rosemary, you should eat.” Morgana said.  
“I can’t. I don’t feel good.” Rosemary sighed.  
“AT least try.”   
“I have, Morgana. I can’t eat. I have no appetite. Can I be excused?”   
“You can go.” Merlin answered. Rosemary got up and went outside.  
“Merlin, why didn’t you make her eat? She needs to keep her strength up.” Morgana blurted.  
“She won’t eat.”  
“What?”  
“She won’t eat. She’s pregnant and is going through a lot. Part of it is my fault. I can’t force her to eat and I won’t. She can eat if she wants to. She ate breakfast. To me as long as she has one meal a day, she’s good. I love her but ever since she was little, she has always had a hard time eating. I know that she needs to keep her strength up and she will.”   
Merlin got up and went to talk to Rosemary. He saw her in one of the hammocks. He climbed in next to her and pulled her close.  
“How are you feeling?” Merlin wondered.   
“Really tired. I know I should have tried to eat but I couldn’t.” Rosemary sighed.  
“You had two meals today so you ate something.”  
“Yeah. It’s getting chilly out.”  
“We could go inside.”  
“Maybe when the sun goes down.”  
“Ok.”  
Merlin pulled Rosemary closer and watched her fall asleep. A few minutes later, he saw someone come to the house.   
“Who’s there?” Merlin asked.  
“It’s just me, Merlin.” The woman answered.  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a while but I was working for a few weeks but I'm going to try to post more often.

“Mother?” Merlin asked. 

“Yes, Merlin, it’s me.” Hunith answered. 

“I would hug you but my daughter fell asleep in my arms.” 

“It’s alright.”

Merlin got up and picked Rosemary up. 

“Let’s go inside and talk.” Merlin said. They went inside and saw Arthur and Morgana cleaning the dishes. Both of them were wet. “Have you two been fighting?”

“Maybe.” Morgana replied. 

“I’m going to put Rosemary in bed and then we can talk.”

Merlin took Rosemary to her room and put her on the bed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. He turned the light off and and closed the door. He went to the living room and sat on the couch next to Morgana. They talked for nearly an hour about life and how everything had changed. Then Rosemary came out. She had her phone and purse. She put her shoes on and sighed.

“Where are you going?” Merlin questioned.

“I’m going to meet Justin. He wants to talk.” Rosemary sighed.

“I’m coming with you.”

“I can handle him.”

“I know you can but I’m still coming with you.”

“Thanks.”

Merlin put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket.

“When will you be back?” Arthur wondered.

“In an hour or so.” Rosemary replied. The two left. Merlin drove Rosemary to town where Justin wanted to meet. They saw Justin outside the cabin. Merlin stopped the car and looked at Rosemary.

“DO you want me to stay here?” Merlin wondered.

“Yeah. At least for now. If it looks like he’s not backing off then you can come out.” 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I just don’t want to tell him about the baby but I know I have to.”

“Just tell him that something happened and you don’t want to sleep with him again. He’ll just have to learn to get over himself.”

Rosemary got out of the car and went to Justin.

“Rosemary, I was so worried.” Justin said. He tried to kiss Rosemary but she pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“Stuff happened. My dad found out about us and he’s taking me to America.” Rosemary lied.

“For how long?”

“For good.”

“But what about you? What do you think?”

“That I don’t want to date a drug dealer. I want to date someone who actually loves me not someone who loves my body.”

“But I do love you.”

“Really? WHat do you love most about me?”

Justin hesitated. Rosemary scoffed and looked away from Justin.

“You do love my body. You don’t love anything else.” Rosemary stated. 

“I’ve changed because of you. I hesitated because I don’t know what it is about you that makes me feel so different. WHen I look at you, I want to stop doing wrong and do whatever you want me to do.” Justin explained.

“Is that true?”

“Yes.”

“Then change. Stop doing drugs and weapons. Stop having sex. Stop smoking and drinking alcohol and do something right for once.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

Justin pulled out his pack of cigarettes and his drugs and handed Rosemary a lighter.

“Make a small fire.” Justin said. Rosemary did. When the fire started to get bigger, Justin threw his drugs and cigarettes into the fire. He pulled out his gun and dug a hole. He put the gun in it and filled the hole up again. He pulled out his bottle of alcohol and threw against a tree. “I love you, Rosemary. I will do anything to make you happy.”

“I see that now but there’s still a lot more you have to do. You have to go through the withdrawal, get a job, and start making a living.” Rosemary replied.

“Then that’s what I’ll do.”

“Justin, are you using me?”

“No. I was at first but you changed me. Everything about you changed me.”

Justin put his hand on Rosemary’s cheek and rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb.

“What can I do to you convince you that I really do love you?” Justin begged. 

“Keep out of my life.” Rosemary sighed.

“Ok. Your dad isn’t taking you to America, is he?”

”No. I just don’t want to be seeing you when I have this baby.”

“Are you pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“Rosemary, I love you. I will love this baby. I promise. I will change for both of you because I want a life with the woman I love and our child.”

“But I don’t want you to be a part of this baby’s life. I should go before dad comes out of the car.”

Rosemary went to the car and got in. 

“Are you ok?” Merlin wondered.

“He knows. He wants to change but I don’t know if I can believe him or not.” Rosemary sighed. 

“It will become clear in time.”

“I hope so.”

They went home. When they got home, Arthur, Morgana, and Hunith were still talking. Rosemary went to her room and sat down on her bed. Merlin sat down on the couch and sighed.

“Is she alright?” Hunith wondered.

“Justin said some very personal things to her. He knows about her being pregnant and that the baby is his but she’s having to push him away. He must have said something that upset her because she was crying in the car.” Merlin explained. Hunith got up and went to Rosemary’s room. She saw Rosemary on the bed crying. She sat down on the bed and squeezed Rosemary’s shoulder. 

“It’s hard pushing someone away. It’s even harder to push let them go when you are pregnant with their child. When I was pregnant with your father, his father had to leave. He was being hunted by a man who hated him. I was alone and pregnant like you are.” Hunith explained.

“I thought he only loved me because of my body but when I looked in his eyes, I saw love. When he found out that I was pregnant, he was so happy. His eyes were of joy and love and happiness.” Rosemary replied. “He said that I changed him and he was willing to stop everything. The drugs, the alcohol, the smoking; He was so different from the man that I was having sex with so that dad could have his drugs. When he looked into my eyes and I looked into his, I felt something different. I loved him.” 

“It’s alright, child. I understand. Your father understands.”

“I know he does but I feel like I did something wrong. I feel like I just ruined his life and mine.”

“You did what you had to. One day everything will make sense.”

Rosemary didn’t say anything. Merlin was standing at the door. He came in and sat on the other side of the bed. He squeezed Rosemary’s hand and looked into her eyes.

“You’re not alone, Rosemary. You will never be alone.” Merlin whispered. Rosemary nodded and kept crying. “Come here, Rosemary.”

He picked her up and pulled her close. Rosemary cried on his shoulder as he hugged her and shushed her. Merlin looked over at Hunith and then kissed Rosemary’s forehead. When Rosemary had stopped crying, he looked at her. 

“I love you so much.” Merlin sighed. 

“I love you too.” Rosemary answered.

“Where did my little baby go?”

“She grew up and she saw how horrible the world is.”

Merlin rubbed Rosemary’s back and tried not to cry. Eventually, Rosemary pulled away.

“I should get ready for bed.” Rosemary sighed.

“Ok. How do you feel?” Merlin wondered.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Merlin and Hunith left the room and closed the door. Rosemary got ready for bed and went to bed. Merlin went to his room and was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Merlin sighed. Morgana came in and Merlin smiled slightly. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you were about to go to bed.” Morgana answered.

“It’s alright. I was about to go take my meds.”

“You should probably go take them.”

“Na. They can wait. What did you want to talk about?”

“Our past.”

“Morgana, we agreed to put the past in the past.”

“Yes, but we didn’t talk about us now. Despite our past.”

“I know what you mean, Morgana.”

“I love you, Merlin. I don’t want anything to stand in the way of me admitting how I feel.”

“I feel the same way. I just didn’t know how to say it.”

Merlin went to Morgana and held her hands in his. He looked into her eyes and sighed.

“I loved you from the moment I saw you.” Merlin whispered.

“At the banquet?” Morgana wondered. 

“Before then.”

“At the execution?”

“After that.”

“When?”

“Gaius asked me to give you your sleeping draft. I walked in and you thought I was Gwen. You went behind the screen to change and you were talking about Arthur and going to the banquet with him.”

“That was you?”

“Yes.”

“Gwen never told me.”

“She had a crush on me but I loved someone else.”

“I felt something different since I first saw you but I didn’t realize that I loved you till we went to Ealdor to help your village.”

Morgana looked into Merlin’s eyes and then looked away. She looked out the window and saw a fire.

“Something’s wrong.” Morgana said. Merlin looked out the window and saw that the barn was on fire.

“Oh no.” Merlin answered.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin and Morgana ran outside. The others followed.

"Arthur, help me get the animals out of the barn. Girls, try to put the fire out." Merlin ordered. Arthur and Merlin went to the side of the barn that was not on fire and got all of the animals out. When they had  gotten the animals out, a piece of the burning ceiling had fallen and hit Merlin's arm. Merlin cried out as it hit him. 

"Merlin, we need to hurry." Arthur said as he grabbed Merlin. The two ran out of the barn just as one side of it collapsed. Merlin used magic and put the fire out. Everyone was panting heavily.

"What are we going to do?" Rosemary asked.

"Right now, let's get all of the animals someplace safe. We won't know the damage till morning." Merlin sighed. They all put the animals someplace safe. They went inside and sat down in the living room. "We only lost one animal ad that was my annoying rooster." 

"He was a good one too."

"Yes, he was. In the morning, we make sure that the animals are not hurt. We should get some sleep."

"Let me see your arm, Merlin." Hunith said.

"It's fine." Merlin answered.

"No, it is not."

Hunith got what she needed and treated Merlin's burn.

"'You're very lucky, Merlin. That's a bad burn." Hunith warned.

"Hey, I guess it could have been worse." Merlin sighed. He went to bed. 

"He built that barn all by himself. It took him years to build it. It had most of the crops from this year in it. It took a lot of hard work and injuries to build that barn." Rosemary explained.

"We should get some sleep." Arthur suggested. they all went to sleep. The next morning, as soon as it was light enough to see, Merlin got up, got dressed and went to see the damage caused. Morgana saw him walking to the barn from her window. She put her robe on and followed him. Merlin went to the center of the collapsed barn and sighed. He picked up a piece of debris and looked around. 

"It looks worse now than it did last night." Morgana whispered.

"Yeah. Half on the barn has collapsed and the other half is no good. I'll have to clean this up and build a  new one. It will take months." Merlin replied. The others came out and saw the damage.

"Do you have the wood to build it?" Arthur wondered.

"Sort of. I have the trees but It's making it into slabs of wood and then building the barn again that's the problem."

"Looks like you could use some help." A voice said.  Merlin stood up and saw Gwen, Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Deagal and Tristan walking to them.

"How long will it take?" Rosemary wondered.

"With the help we have now, it shouldn't take long." Merlin replied. Merlin went to the knights and  greeted them. He went to Deagal and shook his hand. "We could use all the help we can get."

"Let's go inside and have some breakfast. It's going to be a long day." Hunith suggested. Arthur went to Gwen and wrapped an arm around her. They went inside and had breakfast. Morgana, Hunith, Rosemary, and Gwen were in the kitchen making breakfast while the men were in the living room talking.

"We'll have to cut down some trees for the wood. I have a sawmill so we can make the slabs. Maybe we can get that done today and start clearing the rubble tomorrow. Then we can make the foundation, build the frame, and then start making it better and stronger." Merlin explained. "I'll have to go to town and get some tools. A couple of you can go with me after Rosemary and Morgana get clothes for you."

Do you know what caused the fire?" Percival questioned.

"Sadly no." 

"We should figure out what caused it."

"Yeah."

"Breakfast is ready." Rosemary said. They all ate breakfast. When Percival and Deagal were done, they went to the barn to find out what caused the fire. Several minutes later, they came back in.

"We think this caused the fire. What is it?" Percival said.

"It's a lighter. Rosemary, is this Justin's?" Merlin replied.

"No, but I know who it belongs to. He was always with Justin. He had dark brown hair. It was a little long. A beard. He was always wearing tight clothes." Rosemary explained.

"Cenred. That means Morgause is involved. There's not a whole lot we can do about it."

When they had finished getting breakfast, Rosemary and Morgana went to buy clothes for everyone. A couple of hours later, they came back.  The newcomers got changed. 

"3 of you can come with me. The rest can stay here and finish cutting the marked trees." Merlin said.

"I'll go." Deagal answered. Rosemary whispered something into his ear. 

"Gwaine and I will go." Lancelot replied. SO the four went to the truck.

"I call shotgun." 

"Where did you hear that, Deagal?" Merlin asked.

"Rosemary told me to say it." Deagal replied.

"I guess you get to sit up front then."

The got in the truck and went to town. They got what they needed and then Merlin stopped at a small shop.

"You guys can stay in if you want." Merlin sighed. 

"I'll go." Deagal mumbled. The two got out of the truck and went inside. "I swear if Gwaine hits the back of my seat again, I'll kill him."

"Yeah, he's a pain."

"What are you looking for?"

"Rosemary loves to crochet. She asked me to get some yarn."

"What's crocheting?"

"You'll see."

Merlin got the yarn Rosemary needed and bought a couple of other things. When they got to the truck, the two got in and they went home. They got to the house and ate lunch. After lunch, they went to work. Rosemary watched the men work from the window.

"I'm going to go help the men." Rosemary said.

"Rosemary, be careful. Your body is weak from the stress you've been under." Morgana warned.

"I'll be fine."

Rosemary went outside to where the men were working. They had finished cutting the trees and had gotten them to the sawmill. 

"Need any help?" Rosemary asked.

"No. You probably wouldn't be able to help." Gwaine replied. Rosemary rolled her eyes and started cutting the branches off the limbs. 

"I can do more than you think."

"But it'll take you forever."

"Then why don't you help me?"

The men chuckled and smirked. 

"Because I'm a big boy and can do big things. You are a little girl and can do little things." Gwaine said.

"If you're a big boy, then you would know better than to put a woman down.Only cowards do that." Rosemary retorted. 

"You saying I'm a coward?"

"No, but you did."

"Gwaine, leave her alone. You should know better than to mess with a pregnant woman." Merlin warned. 

Gwaine sighed and went back to work. Deagal went up to her.

"Here, I'll help you." Deagal suggested. 

"Thanks." Rosemary replied.

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you married?"

"No. I'm not even dating."

"How did it happen?"

"Long story short, I wanted to feel something my mother never felt with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I don't really want to talk about it though."

"Ok."

The two worked quietly. By the time it was dark, they all went inside and crashed in the living room. Morgana went in and sat next to Merlin. She took his arm and un-bandaged it. 

"Are you in pain?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, but I'm too tired to react." Merlin moaned. Morgana treated the burn and bandaged it up. Then she kissed Merlin's lips. 

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok."

A few minutes later, Merlin had fallen asleep. 

"It's time for dinner." Hunith said.

"Don't wake dad up. Let him rest for a bit." Rosemary ordered calmly. They all ate dinner. When they were done, Rosemary woke Merlin up.  Merlin moaned and tried to go back to sleep. "Dad, you need to eat something."

"I'm fine." Merlin moaned.

"I'll have Arthur throw you in the lake."

"Fine."

Merlin sat up and ate his dinner. When he was done, he went to bed. Morgana followed him. When they got to his room, Merlin collapsed on the bed.

"You should take a shower ad get cleaned up." Morgana suggested.

"I'm exhausted Morgana." Merlin sighed. 

"Still, you should get cleaned up."

Merlin got up and did as he was told. When he was done, he laid down in bed. 

"Are you ill?" Morgana whispered.

"No. I just overworked myself." Merlin mumbled.

"Do you want me to rub your back down with some salve?"

"I guess."

Morgana grabbed some salve and rubbed it on Merlin's back.

"Thanks. That feels a lot better." Merlin sighed.

"Your welcome. Get some sleep." Morgana whispered. She left the room and went to the living room. The next morning, Merlin woke up and went to help make breakfast. When he got to the kitchen, he felt very weak and collapsed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hunith walked into the kitchen and saw Merlin on the floor. 

"I need help. Merlin collapsed." Hunith exclaimed. Percival and Arthur ran into the kitchen and saw Hunith trying to wake Merlin. They did what they could for Merlin. They took him to bed and did what they could for him.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I've checked his whole body and found nothing."

"We should take him to the hospital." 

"I can call the ambulance." Rosemary answered.

"DO it." Hunith replied. Rosemary called the ambulance. Merlin was rushed to the hospital. Rosemary and Hunith followed. Half an hour later, a doctor came out.

"We did a blood test and it came back positive for malnourishment. Has he been eating properly?" The doctor explained.

"He tries to. Past few days I've heard him coughing in the middle of the night." Rosemary replied.

"We've tested him for internal bleeding. If he has no internal bleeding then we'll give him something to help his body absorb nutrients."

"Ok. Can we see him?"

"Yes."

They went to see Merlin. When they went in, Merlin was awake.

"How do you feel?" Rosemary asked.

"Not good." Merlin answered before having a coughing fit. Rosemary and Hunith helped him. When he was done, he was very pale and blood coated his lips and hands. "I need to get home and the men build the barn."

"No, they can do it on their own. You need to rest. I'll be right back."

Rosemary went to get a nurse.

"My dad's coughing up blood. He needs help." Rosemary said.

"I'm sorry but your dad is dying. There's nothing that can be done." The nurse lied. 

"But there must be something."

"I wish there was but he doesn't have long. You should go be with him."

"I will."

The nurse walked away. Rosemary took a picture of her and went back to Merlin's room. When she went in, there were doctors and nurses surrounding Merlin. She went to Hunith.

"What happened?" Rosemary asked.

"I don't know. One minutes he was fine. We were talking about his father and then he said that he was tired. His speech was slurred. I told him to get some rest and the next thing I know doctors and nurses and rushing in here." Hunith explained. A nurse went to them.

"We got his heart started again but he needs surgery." 

"Will he be alright?"

"We don't know."

Rosemary and Hunith went to the waiting room and waited as Merlin went into surgery.

"Morgana's coming with Arthur and Deagal. They'll be here soon." Rosemary sighed. Half an hour later, Morgana came with Arthur and Deagal. 

"How is he?" Morgana asked.

"We haven't heard anything."

"Do they know anything?"

"I don't know. There was this nurse. She said that dad was dying. I took a picture of her."

Rosemary showed them the picture.

"That's Morgause. We have to be very careful. We don't know what she's planning." Morgana said. A few hours later, Rosemary got anxious.

"I'm going to go get something to eat and something to drink. DO you want anything?" Rosemary asked.

"Just some water. Maybe some fruit." Hunith said.

"Me too." Morgana replied.

"I'll have a coffee and maybe a sandwich." Arthur sighed.

"I'll go with you." Deagal suggested.

"Thanks." Rosemary replied. The two went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Halfway there, Rosemary groaned. The two stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll wait here."

Rosemary went to the bathroom and puked her guts. When she was done, she saw Deagal outside the bathroom.

"Are you ok? You look sick." Deagal said.

"I'm fine. It's just morning sickness." Rosemary answered.

"But it's not morning."

"I know. Let's get the food before Arthur goes crazy."

They went to the cafeteria and got the food and drinks. They went back to the waiting room and waited for Merlin to get out of surgery. A few hours later, the doctor came out.

"He's in critical condition. We stopped the bleeding but he had slipped into a coma. Just as we were closing the wound, he started bleeding again. His heart stopped a few times and his lungs nearly collapsed. We're going to remain optimistic. He's strong." The doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Hunith wondered.

"Yes, but if any of you have been sick within the past few weeks, you can't. The last thing he needs is to become ill."

They went to see Merlin. When they went in, Merlin was very pale and weak.

"I've never seen him so pale and sick. What caused this?" Hunith gasped.

"His lungs were in the process of collapsing. That's part of it. We're still trying to figure everything out." The doctor answered. For the next few days, Rosemary stayed in the hospital with Merlin. It was late and Hunith was going to stay with Merlin. Deagal went to Rosemary.

"You should go home and get some sleep." Deagal whispered.

"I'm fine." Rosemary mumbled.

"No, Rosemary. I'm going to take you home even if it means I have to knock you out and carry you out of here."

"I don't want to move."

"Why?"

"I just hope that he'll wake up and I want to be here when he does."

"You will but if you don't rest, you won't be here when he wakes."

"Part of why I can't move is because this baby has drained me of all the strength and energy I have."

Deagal helped Rosemary up and helped her walk out of the hospital. They didn't know that Justin saw them. They went home. Justin followed them. Deagal took Rosemary inside. Justin went to the door and knocked. Deagal opened it.

"Who are you?" Deagal asked.

"My name is Justin." Justin greeted.

"Why are you here?"

"Is she ok?"

"Who?"

"Rosemary. Is she alright? I saw you helping her out of the hospital."

"She's fine. Just tired. Her dad is in a coma."

"What? How did it happen?"

"I don't really know. Everything happened so fast. I've been working all day on the barn and then I go to the hospital to visit him."

"You like Rosemary, don't you?" 

"Maybe. Who's she to you?"

"The love of my life and the mother of my unborn child. I know she doesn't want me in her life but if she let you even touch her, you must be a good guy." Justin explained.

"You're not going to kill me for having a crush on her?" Deagal asked. Justin handed Deagal a piece of paper.

"No. I'm actually going to encourage you to be with her. She'll need someone she can trust. I would tell you not to tell her but if you the kind of person I think you are, you'll tell her for her own good. I should go."

Justin went back to the car. He got in and sighed.

"I hope you threatened to kill that guy. We need Rosemary to get to Merlin." Cenred sighed.

"I didn't. We can use him to get to Rosemary and Merlin. Kill two birds with one stone." Justin lied.

"Morgause will be happy to hear that you used your brain for once."

They drove off. Deagal closed the door and looked at the note.

_Please protect Merlin and Rosemary from Morgause and Cenred._

_Morgause is going to poison Merlin tonight or tomorrow morning._

_You must be careful._

_Justin_

"Who was that?" Rosemary wondered.

"No one really. I'll tell you when I know more." Deagal answered.

"Ok."

"Go get some sleep."

"I will."

"Does Morgana have a phone?"

"Yes."

"Can I barrow your phone so I can call her?"

"Sure."

Rosemary handed Deagal her phone. Deagal went outside and called Morgana. Morgana answered it.

"Hello?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana, it's me. Deagal. Justin came to the house to talk to me. He gave me a piece of paper telling me to protect Merlin and Rosemary from Morgause and Cenred. He also said that Morgause was going to try and poison Merlin tonight or tomorrow." Deagal explained.

"Your lucky that there are 3 of us here with him."

"There has to be someone there at all times till he's out of the hospital."

"Ok. Have you told Rosemary?"

"Not yet. I don't want to worry her."

"I'll tell the others."'

"DOn't mention Justin. He maybe trying to help us."

"I won't."

Deagal hung up and went inside. He gave Rosemary her phone and sat next to her. Rosemary was crocheting and Deagal could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Deagal asked.

"Nothing." Rosemary answered.

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

"My birthday's tomorrow. I'll be 17. Dad really wanted to spend time with me but now he's in a coma."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't really help."

"I know. Justin came. That's who I was talking to. He saw me helping you out of the hospital and thought something bad had happened to you. We were talking when he passed me a piece of paper. When he left, I read it. He wants me to protect you from Morgause and Cenred. They're going to try to kill Merlin. That's why I called Morgana." Deagal explained.

"We should go back to the hospital." Rosemary gasped.

"No. He'll be fine. If Morgause sees us there tonight or in the morning, she may try to do something."

"But I can't stay here."

"Yes, you can."

"I know that he's your father but he wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger."

Rosemary cried and Deagal moved closer and hugged her. He moved her head so that it was on his shoulder. 

"If it wasn't for dad, I wouldn't be here. I just want to be there for him as he goes through this." Rosemary cried.

"I know." Deagal answered. "You should go to bed. We can go visit him tomorrow afternoon."

"I just want to stay here."

They sat there for half an hour. Deagal was almost asleep when Gwen came out. 

"You know that she's asleep, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Deagal replied. "I'll go put her in bed."

Deagal carried Rosemary to her room and laid her on her bed. He covered her up and sat in the chair and watched her. It was almost dawn when Deagal heard the window break.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Deagal sat up and saw that the window was broken and Rosemary was panting heavily and crying. Deagal went to her and hugged her. 

"It's ok. Everything's ok, Rosemary." Deagal whispered. 

"Deagal, something's wrong with the baby." Rosemary panted. Deagal laid her down and lifted her shirt just enough to look. He felt around until he felt the baby kicked.

"It's fine. You're just in shock."

Deagal went over to the window and looked. Then someone knocked on the door. Deagal opened it.

"I heard glass breaking. Is everything ok?" Percival asked.

"No. Someone tried to hurt us." Deagal answered. "Rosemary, is there a room with no windows?"

"Yes. Downstairs. There are some windows but they can't be broken by anything. You can't even really see through them." Rosemary explained.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Rosemary stood up only to fall to her knees. Deagal ran to her and helped her up. He grabbed a blanket and took her downstairs. They went to the couch and he helped her lie down. 

"Get some rest. I'll keep watch." Deagal said.

"Did you sleep last night?" Rosemary asked.

"No. I dozed off for a few minutes."

"Lie next to me. No one will come down here without knocking."

"No, I'm good."

"Deagal, I don't need you collapsing on me or getting sick. Please lie down."

Deagal sighed and laid down on the couch. Rosemary laid down next him and covered them up. 

"Maybe we shouldn't sleep like this." Deagal said. 

"Relax, we're not having sex." Rosemary replied. Deagal wrapped his arms around Rosemary and she put her head on his chest. The two fell asleep. A few hours later, Rosemary woke up and smiled at Deagal who was still sleeping. She moved and kissed Deagal's cheek. Deagal moaned and rolled onto his side and pulled Rosemary closer. He groaned and rubbed Rosemary's side. Rosemary giggled when she felt his hand start touching her. "You're awake."

"You caught me."

Rosemary allowed Deagal to pulled her closer and they kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Rosemary was breathless. Deagal kissed her neck and Rosemary gasped. Then they heard someone knock. The two pulled away from each other and Deagal went to the door and opened it. He saw Percival with a bullet in his hand.

"This was what broke the window. Someone was trying to shoot Rosemary.  We found another one near your chair, Deagal. There was blood on it." Percival said. Rosemary noticed the dark stain on Deagal's shirt. She got up and went to him.

"Deagal, you're bleeding." Rosemary said as she lifted Deagal's shirt to reveal the wound. It was near Deagal's ribcage. There was an entrance and exit wound. "Percival, it went through."

"I'll get help."

Percival left the room. Rosemary saw Deagal become very pale. 

"No, don't do this to me, Deagal. Do not go into shock." Rosemary ordered. 

"I need to rest." Deagal mumbled.

"Let's get you over to the couch."

Rosemary helped Deagal sit down on the couch. Rosemary tried to stop the bleeding.

"How could  this have happened without me feeling it?" Deagal asked.

"Adrenaline. You were  so worried about me that you didn't feel the pain. Then after you slept and were relax, you started to feel it. Does it hurt?" Rosemary wondered.

"A little. I just feel really tired."

"You may have internal bleeding."

Percival came in.

"The ambulance is coming." Percival said. 

"Ok." Rosemary answered. Several minutes later, Deagal was rushed to the hospital with Rosemary by his side. On the way, Degal groaned as they hit a bump. 

"Rosemary, I think I'm bleeding really bad." Deagal moaned. The paramedic looked at the wound and saw that blood was gushing out of the wounds.

"He's getting worse." The paramedic warned. "Keep him awake."

The paramedic tried to treat Deagal while Rosemary kept him awake.

"Deagal, look at me." Rosemary whispered as she held Deagal's head in her hands. Deagal looked at her and Rosemary could tell that he was having a hard time focusing. "I want you to stay awake. Keep talking even if it doesn't make sense. You have to stay awake."

"Kiss me." Deagal mumbled. Rosemary kissed Deagal. When they pulled away, Deagal smiled. "I like kissing you. Your lips taste good."

"Yeah. I think you're starting to get a little loopy."

"I like this feeling."

"You shouldn't. This isn't a good thing."

"I feel really good."

"I know."

Then they arrived at the hospital. Deagal was rushed into the hospital and into the OR. Rosemary was allowed to stay with him. Deagal was in and out of consciousness. Rosemary kept him awake. 

"I feel really numb." Deagal slurred.

"They just gave you some good stuff. It'll help with the pain. I have to go now. They're going to treat your injuries." Rosemary answered.

"I love you."

"I know. Now, go to sleep."

"No, I love you, Rosemary."

"I know you do."

Rosemary left while Deagal was taken into surgery. Rosemary went to see her father. When she got to the room, she saw Morgause standing over Merlin. 

"No, leave him alone." Rosemary exclaimed as she ran in and grabbed Morgause. Morgause took the needle and tried to stab Rosemary. Rosemary pulled away and pushed Morgause against the wall. "I need help in here."

Soon Percival and Arthur came in and saw Morgause.

"You will pay for this." Morgause hissed before she disappeared. Then a doctor came in. Rosemary picked up the needle Morgause dropped.

"A nurse was about to stab my dad with this. What's in it?" Rosemary asked.

"I'll have the lab work on it. Was he injected?" The doctor answered.

"No. I just wish he would wake."

"He will. When he feels strong enough to escape the dream he's in."

The doctor left. Rosemary sat down and squeezed Merlin's hand. 

"Please, wake up, dad." Rosemary whispered. A few hours later, Deagal was out of surgery. Rosemary was watching him sleep. She sighed and went to the window. She was looking out the window, when she heard Deagal moan in his sleep. She turned around and saw him start moving around. She went to him and held his hand. She shushed him. "Try to keep still." Deagal opened his eyes. "You look horrible."

"I feel horrible." Deagal moaned. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 5 hours."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Deagal groaned and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." Rosemary suggested.

"No. I need to tell you something." Deagal groaned. 

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"No, Rosemary. I know you're trying to push how I fell away and I know why you're doing it. But you can't keep doing this."

"Deagal, please."

"No. I love you, Rosemary. I love you with every part of me. I know you don't want to get hurt and you don't want to hurt me but I don't care. I would lay down my life for you with no hesitation."

"Deagal, you know that Justin loves me."

"Yes. He knows that I love you. He encouraged me to pursue it."

"You don't what he's planning."

"No, but it doesn't matter."

Deagal pulled Rosemary close and kissed her. Rosemary kissed back. When they finally pulled away, Deagal wouldn't let Rosemary go.

"I love you, Rosemary, and nothing will ever stop me." Deagal whispered. Rosemary nodded. When Deagal let her go, Rosemary hissed and rubbed her womb. "What's wrong?"

"It's just the baby kicking."Rosemary hissed. 

"Can I?"

"Yeah."

Deagal put his hand on Rosemary's womb and felt the baby kick. 

"It's strong." Deagal said. 

"Yeah." Rosemary groaned. Eventually the baby calmed down. 

"You're sweating."

"I'm fine. When this baby kicks, it takes a lot of energy out of me."

"Get some sleep."

"Later. You should get some sleep. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Where is everyone?"

"Percival is outside. We're safe."

"I'm really hungry."

"I'll go get you something."

"After my nap."

Deagal went to sleep. The next morning, Deagal had a very high fever. The doctors were doing everything they could.

"DO you know what could be causing this fever?" Rosemary asked.

"It could be anything. He could be allergic to something we gave him. It could be an infection. He could be ill. Right now, we don't know. We're running several tests." The doctor sighed. 

"Let's hope they show something."

The doctor left the room. Rosemary held Deagal's hand and could feel the heat radiate from his body. She took a wet cold cloth and wiped the sweat off of Deagal's face. Deagal moaned and opened his eyes.

"What's happening?" Deagal rasped.

"You have a high fever. The doctors are doing everything they can. Just try to sleep." Rosemary whispered.

"I'm hungry and thirsty."

"Well at least you have an appetite."

Rosemary had Percival get something to eat. Gwaine took Percival's place. He sat in the room with Rosemary and Deagal. 

"We're still getting the wood needed to build the barn. We fixed the window in Rosemary's room and made some other repairs." Gwaine explained.

"I should be helping." Deagal rasped. He tried to sit up. Rosemary stopped.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rosemary asked.

"I need to get up."

"No. You need to lie down."

"No, I'm fine."

"Deagal, lie down."

Rosemary pushed Deagal onto the bed and tried to stop him from moving.

"Rosemary, let me go." Deagal ordered.

"Why?" Rosemary questioned.

"It's too hot in here."

"It's colder in here than it is outside. Now, relax."

Deagal did as he was told. Rosemary moved away and sat down on the bed. She squeezed Deagal's hand. Then she moved and moved the hair from his sweaty forehead. Deagal relaxed even more and was starting to fall asleep.

"You look very sleepy." Rosemary whispered. Deagal nodded. Rosemary smiled and kissed Deagal's flushed cheek. Then Percival came in.

"I have something for him to eat." Percival said. Rosemary took it and helped Deagal swallow the soup he was given. "The drug that Morgause was going to give Merlin was poison and it's a very painful one. Luckily none of it was injected into Merlin."

"Ok."

Then the Deagal's doctor came in.

"Good. He still has an appetite." He sighed.

"Why? What does he have?" Rosemary wondered. 

"I want to tell you first."

Rosemary handed the bowl to Percival and followed the doctor.

"He was poisoned. I believe that one of my nurses did this. He wasn't suppose to be given anything unless I was there. One of my nurses didn't listen." The doctor explained. 

"DO you have a picture?" Rosemary wondered.

"I'll go get one. We're looking for a cure but it's the same poison that was supposed to be used on your dad."

"Ok."

Rosemary went back in. She sat on the bed and squeezed Deagal's hand. 

"I'm going die." Deagal said.

"No, you'll be fine. Someone poisoned you with the same poison that was suppose to be used on my dad. Are you in pain?" Rosemary explained.

"Yes."

Rosemary took the bowl from Percival's hands and finished helping Deagal. When Deagal was done, he was very sleepy.

"Can I have some water?" Deagal whispered.

"Sure." Rosemary replied. She got a cup of water and handed it to Deagal. Deagal took a few sips and then handed it to Rosemary. 

"Can you do what you were doing earlier?"

"Yes."

Rosemary rubbed Deagal's forehead and moved his hair out of his face. 

"Go to sleep. You'll need it." Rosemary suggested.

"Ok." Deagal mumbled. Deagal went to sleep. A few hours later, he woke up couching heavily. He felt Rosemary rub his cheek and try to help him breathe. When it was over, he started retching. Rosemary grabbed a bucket and helped Deagal puke into it. When he was done, he panted heavily. Rosemary put the bucket down, grabbed the cold wet cloth and wiped the sweat off of Deagal's face. 

"Try to keep still." Rosemary warned. 

"It's cold in here."

Rosemary took the blankets and pulled them up to Deagal's shoulders. 

"That better?" Rosemary wondered.

"Much. Have you seen your father?" Deagal replied.

"Yeah. He's not any better. He's not responding to anything."

"I hope he does soon."

"Me too. I'm trying to keep hope but it's getting harder."

"He'll get better."

"I know."

"Can the doctors give me something for the pain?"

"They gave you the strongest pain medicine they could. Are you still in pain?"

"Yes and a lot of it."

"Tristan, go get a doctor."

Tristan ran out of the room. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

When Tristan came back, a doctor was with him. The doctor checked Deagal over. 

"Either he'll have to fight the pain or we'll have to sedate him till we find a cure." The doctor said.

"I can take the pain." Deagal panted. 

"I have a picture of the nurse." 

"Thank you." Rosemary sighed as the doctor handed her the picture. She looked at it. "I don't know who this is. She's not the same woman who tried to poison my father."

"They may be working together." The doctor suggested. "I should leave you."

"Thank you."

The doctor left the room.

"I'll be right back. Grandma may know." Rosemary said. She went to Hunith who was watching Merlin. "Grandma, do you know who this is?" 

"No. Is this the person who poisoned Deagal?" Hunith answered.

"Yeah."

"I may know who it is." A voice suggested. Rosemary and Hunith turned around and saw a man who looked like Merlin only older.

"Grandpa." Rosemary gasped. 

"Balinor." Hunith exclaimed. She ran to Balinor and hugged him. Balinor hugged her back. When they pulled away, Balinor went to Rosemary.

"I assume you are my granddaughter?" Balinor questioned.

"Yes. My name is Rosemary. Do you know who this is?" Rosemary answered.

"Yes, it's Nimueh. She was one of the last high priestesses." 

"She poisoned Deagal. She and Morgause tried to poison dad."

"Let me see him. I know a lot about poisons."

Rosemary took Balinor to where Deagal was. When they went in, they saw that Deagal was almost asleep. Balinor went to Deagal and checked him over.

"Rosemary, who's this?" Deagal moaned.

"It's my grandpa. My dad's dad." Rosemary asked.

"You can call me Balinor. I know what the poison is." Balinor said.

"Can you cure him?"

"Yes."

An hour later, Deagal's doctor came in.

"We still haven't found a cure." The  doctor sighed.

"I know it. Here's a list of what you need." Balinor answered, handing the doctor a paper.

"I don't even know these."

"They are all plants."

"Can you help us?"

"Of course."

Balinor followed the doctor. The next morning, Deagal was given the cure.

"He will spend the next few days sleeping." Balinor said. "His body will be very weak."

"Thank you, grandpa." Rosemary answered.

"I should go see your father."

Balinor left the room. A week later, Deagal was out of the hospital. The men worked all day and sometimes into the night on the barn. A month passed and they were almost done when Merlin finally woke. Rosemary, Morgana, and Balinor were watching him.

"When he wakes, I'm going to kill him." Morgana said.

"Then I'm dead." Merlin moaned. The three went to Merlin who opened his eyes only to close them. "What happened?"

"You were in a  coma for the past month."

"What?"

"You scared everyone, Merlin." Balinor answered.

"Father, you're here." Merlin gasped. Balinor hugged Merlin who weakly hugged back.

"Your mother is home resting. She's been very worried about you." 

"We all have." Rosemary said.

"Get some rest. I'll go get a doctor." Balinor suggested. "Hopefully, they've seen that your pulse has risen more than it should have."

"Sounds like you like the doctors here." Merlin teased.

"You should have heard him complain when he had to cure Deagal." Rosemary stated.

"Cure Deagal? Why? What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Then I suggest you get started."

Balinor left the room while Rosemary explained what happened. When she was done, she sighed.

"He's home sleeping. As soon as he was released, he wanted to come see you. He wouldn't leave me alone. I had to threaten him." Rosemary said.

"He loves you. It's t be expected." Merlin replied. Balinor came in with a doctor. When the doctor had checked Merlin over, he sighed.

"You'll be able to leave in a week. Maybe sooner." The doctor sighed.

"Good."

The doctor left. Everyone spent some time with Merlin. They didn't tell him about the barn. Morgana was outside taking care of the horses when she saw Gaius. 

"Gaius, you're back." Morgana said as she ran to Gaius and hugged him.

"Morgana? Where's Merlin? What's happening?" Gaus asked.

"He'll be home later. In fact, I have to go get him. The others will explain everything. They're trying to finish the barn before Merlin comes home." 

Morgana to Gaius to the barn.

"Leon, get Gaius caught up on what has happened. I need to get ready." Morgana sighed. 

"Yes, ma'am." Leon replied. Morgana left. "You may want to sit down. It's a long story."

Gaius sat down and Leon told him everything. Morgana got ready. 

"Deagal is waiting for me at the hospital. We should be home by 3." Morgana said.

"Ok. We'll be ready by then." Hunith replied. "Balinor, keep your fingers out of the frosting." Hunith slapped Balinor's hand. Gwen laughed. Then Arthur came over and hugged her.

"Are you almost done?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Gwen sighed.

"Good."

Then Arthur put his finger in the frosting and licked his finger.

"Arthur Pendragon. Get out of here." Gwenn exclaimed. She slapped Arthur's hand and Balinor and Arthur ran out of the house. Morgana got in the car and left. When she got to the hospital. She sat Merlin sitting on the edge of the bed talking to Deagal.

"I have your clothes." Morgana said.

"Ok. I've filled out the papers. I'm good to go." Merlin sighed. Merlin got dressed and they went home. They stopped at a store.

"I have to get a few things. I'll be back."

"Ok."

Morgana went inside the store. When she came out, She put the groceries in the trunk and got in the car. When they got to the house, it was almost three.

"Tomorrow, we'll start working on the barn. Hopefully we can finish in a couple of months." Merlin said as he got out of the car.

"You mean that barn?"  Deagal asked as he pointed at the newly built barn. Merlin went over and smiled. Everyone stood in front of the barn.

"We knew that you would be upset if the barn wasn't built before it snows so we built it for you." Arthur said. Merlin hugged Arthur.

"Thank you so much." Merlin thanked. "Thank you, everyone. It's perfect."

"Let's have some fun before dinner. It's still light out here and it's a nice day." Hunith suggested. Gaius went to Merlin and hugged him.

"I've missed you."

"AS have I, my boy. You have grown quite a lot." Gaius said.

"Rosemary helped with that." Merlin answered.

"Let's go see what everyone else is doing."

The men were kicking the soccer ball around. Merlin sat down on one of the hammocks and watched them. Gaius sat next to him.

I would play with them but I still feel very weak." Merlin sighed.

"Well, they would most likely kill you. Your father and Deagal are barely surviving." Gaius answered. The two laughed. Deagal came over and sat on the other hammock.

"I give up. They can kill each other." Deagal panted. Rosemary sat next to him and Morgana sat next to Merlin.

"Well, the last thing you need is to be getting hurt." Rosemary warned.

"I know."

Morgana kissed Merlin's cheek.

"Are you warm enough?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah." Merlin replied. "Who's that coming out of the lake?"

Morgana  looked and who she saw made her panic.

"It's Uther." Morgana said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Merlin stood in front of everyone. Uther stopped in front of Merlin.

"Arthur, why are you working with sorcerers?" Uther asked.

"Because they are family. Merlin has only protected me with his magic. You turned Morgana and Balinor away. You executed Deagal's mother." Arthur answered.

"I did what I had to do."

"So pushing your own daughter away was right?"

"She's not my daughter."

Merlin used his magic and almost choked Uther.

"Merlin, stop. This won't change anything. Everything happened more than a thousand years ago. We're putting the past where it belongs and starting over. Remember?" Morgana begged. Merlin released Uther.

"If I were you, I wouldn't test me." Merlin warned. Then he went to Morgana.

"He tried to kill me, Arthur." Uther exclaimed.

"Only because you angered him. Magic is just like a sword. It's not the weapon that's evil, it's the person." Arthur answered. 

"They must have corrupt your mind. They're lying, Arthur."

"No. You lied to me. It's true what Morgause showed me. My mother died because of you."

Deagal started getting  overwhelmed and walked away. Merlin saw him. Rosemary was about to follow him but Merlin stopped  her.

"Let me." Merlin said. Rosemary nodded. Merlin followed Deagal to one of the trees in the woods. Deagal sat on the ground thinking. Merlin sat next to him. "Did you watch Uther execute your mother?"

"Yeah. I was 7. I remember it as though it was yesterday. I watched as Uther commanded the executioner to light the pyre. I watched as my mother screamed in pain. I watched as her body was burned and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't save her. All I could do was watch." Deagal explained. Tears ran down his face. Merlin looked at him sadly. "How did Arthur know? I didn't even really tell you about what happened."

"He watched his father execute many people. Do remember how she got captured?"

"No. I was ill."

"Maybe you should ask him."

"No, I can't. I can't go anywhere near Uther."

"You won't. You should tell Rosemary."

"No, she think I'm weak."

"Deagal, she watched as you were dying from poison. She watched as you were strong for her. Let her be strong for you. She won't think any differently of you."

"We should head back."

Deagal got up and walked away. Merlin watched him sadly. He got up and followed. When he got back, he saw that everyone was back to playing and hanging out. He saw that Uther was watching them. Merlin saw how Deagal looked at Uther. He could tell that Deagal was starting to have an attack. Rosemary saw how freaked how Deagal looked.

"Deagal, are you ok?" Rosemary asked. Deagal looked at her and tried to smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Deagal lied.

"I don't blame you for looking freaked out. The way he's looking at us makes me what to run and hide."

"Yeah."

"Deagal, why are you getting pale?"

"What?"

"Deagal, come sit down."

Rosemary lead Deagal over to one of the hammocks. Deagal sat down and Rosemary got him some water. When she came back, she handed the cup to Deagal. Deagal took a sip. Rosemary could see how shaky he was. When he was done drinking the water, she took the cup and squeezed his  hands.

"Deagal, why are you so shaky?" Rosmeary asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Deagal answered.

"Deagal, please let me help you."

Rosemary sat next to Deagal and pulled Deagal into her arms. When Deagal could no longer see Uther, he broke down and cried.

"I watched him burn my mother. I watched my mother scream as she was burned alive. I was 7 years old." Deagal cried.

"You're afraid of him." Rosemary realized. Deagal didn't answer. Rosemary kissed Deagal's forehead. "I'm so sorry, Deagal."

"It's alright. You didn't burn my mother."

"Do you want to go inside?"

"No. I think I want to stay like this."

Rosemary smiled and pulled Deagal closer. Merlin smiled at the two. 

"Are you ok with the two of them doing that?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. He needs her right now and she needs him." Merlin sighed. "How did you know about Deagal?"

"I was on the patrol that captured his mother. I saw them in a cave. All I saw was a mother trying to save her sick child. It was obvious that if she hadn't used magic, he would have died. She was captured. I managed to protect Deagal. I hid him in my cloak. I said that he was dead. When we got to Camelot, I took him to Gaius. Gaius cared for him. I didn't know that he was in the courtyard till everyone but Gaius and Deagal were gone. i saw Gaius holding him as he sobbed. I wish I could have done more."

"You did. You saved his life."

"Yes, but he lived alone till his death."

"He wasn't alone when he died. He died knowing that he had helped save your life. He died knowing that he mattered."

Merlin went over to Rosemary and Deagal.

"He's sleeping. I want to move in a more comfortable position but I don't want to wake him." Rosemary whispered.

"He won't wake and if he does, he'll just go back to sleep." Merlin answered. Rosemary laid down in the hammock. Deagal moaned and curled up next to her. He wrapped his arms around Rosemary's waist and put his head on her stomach. Rosemary smiled rubbed his back. She watched as Deagal slept. A couple of hours later, they went inside. Deagal saw Justin and stopped.

"I'll be right back." Deagal said.

"Ok." Rosemary replied. Deagal walked over to Justin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are they safe?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. They're fine." Deagal sighed.

"Good. How's Rosemary and the baby?"

"Good. They're good. What are they planning?"

"I don't know. Just do everything you can to protect Rosemary and the baby."

"I will. Don't worry."

"I should go."

Justin left. Merlin had watched the two. Deagal walked back to the house. When he saw Merlin, he stopped.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked.

"Rosemary. Cenrid and Morgause are planning something. He doesn't know what." Deagal answered. They went inside. Deagal was talking to Arthur about what had happened to his mother. 

"I'm sorry. I wish I could  have done more." Arthur replied.

"You did what you could. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Deagal got up and was walking to the living room when Uther passed him. Deagal immediately  felt terrified. He tried to keep going. He could feel his heart beat faster and his breathing getting worse. Then it became overwhelming and he fell to the ground. 

"Deagal!" Rosemary exclaimed. Rosemary and Merlin ran to Deagal. Merlin checked Deagal over while Rosemary tried to wake him. "What's wrong with him?"

"He had an attack. It must have started when he walked past Uther. We should get him to bed. He may be in shock." Merlin explained. Merlin picked Deagal up and carried him to bed. "Get some blankets and pillows."

Rosemary nodded and got what she needed. When she went in, she put them on the bed.

"Good. Cover him up while I elevate him." Merlin ordered. Rosemary nodded and did as she was told. When they were done, they waited for Deagal to wake. An hour later, Deagal woke up and tried to sit up but became dizzy and laid back down. "You should take an easy. You had an attack."

"I was walking past Uther and then everything became overwhelming." Deagal rasped.

"Shh, it's ok."

"Can I get up? I want to be with everyone."

"If you feel strong enough."

With Merlin's helped, Deagal got up and walked out of the room. He sat down on the couch and allowed Rosemary to cover him with a blanket. She sat down next to him and watched Deagal. Someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened it and saw Will and Gilli.

"Will!!" Merlin exclaimed as he pulled him into a hug. 

"Merlin!!" Will greeted. When they pulled away, Merlin shook Gilli's hand.

"Looks like our paths have crossed again, Gilli."

"Yes, it does." Gilli replied.

"Can we come in? It's starting to get a little cold." Will teased.

"Yes, of course." Merlin answered. They went inside. Gilli and Will met everyone got to know everyone. Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Deagal woke up from a nightmare. He panted heavily. He got up and went outside. When he got outside, he felt arms grab him. Then he fell unconscious. When he woke, he was in a cell chained to the ceiling.

"Finally, you're awake. May I start the torture?" The man asked.

"You may go ahead, Agravaine." Morgause answered. Agravaine smiled and grabbed a whip. He whipped Deagal. Deagal groaned painfully. 

* * *

That morning, Rosemary went t check on Deagal but couldn't find him.

"Dad, have you seen Deagal? I can't find him anywhere." Rosemary said. 

"We'll look for him. He may be taking a walk." Merlin answered.

"Please hurry. I fear what could happen.

TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone searched for Daegal but couldn't find him anywhere. 

"We've searched everywhere." Merlin said.

"We have to find him." Rosemary answered.

"I know. We will."

"Could he have been kidnapped?" Percival asked.

"Most likely. I fear that Morgause has him." Merlin sighed. 

* * *

Daegal had been tortured in more ways than he thought possible. He looked as though he had been tortured for weeks but he knew it had only been hours or was it days? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he didn't have long to live.

"My lady, he won't break." Agravaine said.

"Looks like it's my turn." Morgause hissed as she approached Daegal. She pulled out a snake. Daegal's eyes went wide in fear. "So you have met my little friend before, haven't you?"

Daegal didn't answer but he nodded.

"I guess that means I don't have to explain what he can do. Now, tell me what they are planning or else." Morgause warned. 

"I will never tell you anything." Daegal mumbled.

"So be it."

Morgause chanted a spell and the snake bit Daegal. Daegal screamed as loud as he could. The pain he felt was unbearable. WHen it passed, he was panting breathlessly. 

"I'll give you one more chance or else you will experience much more pain than these." Morgause said.

"Never." Daegal panted.

"Take him to the pit."

Daegal was unchained and thrown into a hole. The grate to it was closed leaving Daegal in complete darkness.

* * *

A day had passed and Rosemary was very worried. Merlin and the others returned from their search.

"Have you found him?" Rosemary asked.

"No. We'll keep looking but I fear what could happen." Merlin sighed. Rosemary walked away. "Rosemary."

Merlin sighed as Rosemary walked away. He followed her. He saw her in one of the trees. He climbed up it and sat next to her.

"We looked everywhere, Rosemary. We still haven't found him." Merlin said.

"You're giving up." Rosemary replied.

"No. We'll keep looking but we don't know where Morgause is."

"What about the places you were telling me about?"

"Places?"

"Camelot, the Crystal Cave, Ealdor... Those places."

"Rosemary, you are a genius."

Merlin kissed Rosemary's forehead. They got out of the tree and met the others.

"Let's think of all the places that existed in our time. Daegal may be held there." Merlin said.

* * *

Daegal woke up and heard noises all around him. He looked around but saw only darkness. Fear crept up inside him. Then he felt something touch him. Daegal gasped and tried to get away only to feel a wave of intense pain course through his body. Daegal whimpered painfully and tried to stay still. Then he was being touched all over.

"Hello? Is someone there?  Who's touching me?" Daegal asked.

"I am your worst nightmare. I am everything you fear." A voice hissed. Daegal tried to keep calm but it failed. Then he felt that person grab his neck. "You have a lot of fears. Oh, what's this? You're afraid of losing that weird child? I can make that come true."

"No. Leave her alone."

"LEt's see. You also fear being poisoned or shot. I'll have fun with that. Oh, so many fears I can have fun with. Soon, you will fear everything."

"Daegal!" A voice exclaimed.

"Rosemary, where are you?" Daegal cried.

"I'm here."

"But where? I can't see you."

Then Daegal could see Rosemary. A man stood behind her with a sword held against Rosemary's chest.

"No. Don't hurt her. Please, do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt her. I beg you." Daegal cried. Then Rosemary cried out in pain as  the man stabbed her. Rosemary fell to the ground. Daegal screamed and tried to reach her but couldn't. Then her body was gone and a gun went off. Daegal gasped as he felt something pentrate his side. He looked down and saw that he had been shot. Then he was shot again and again. SOon he was covered in blood and bullet wounds. He screamed as he felt arms touch him. Everything was happening so fast that Daegal passed out.

* * *

A week passed and they were still searching.

"We've looked everywhere east and north of here. Now we have to check south and west of here." Merlin said.

"It will take another week. Maybe even more. We should have two groups. Half of us go south. The other half go west." Arthur suggested.

"Ok."

SO they split up and searched for Daegal. 

* * *

For the past week, Daegal had been tortured mentally. He didn't know what was real or fake. He was in a forest full of serkets. He tried to get away but he was stung. He screamed in pain and curled up in a ball. Then he was back in the cold dark pit. He looked and saw where the serket stung him. 

"I am having so much fun torturing you. The fear you have, radiates off of your body. It's most delicious. Don't get too comfortable." The voice hissed.

"Please, leave me alone." Daegal cried. The voice laughed. Then everything started changing. Soon he was in a million different places and hearing a million different voices. "Stop. Stop it, please." It only got worse. Daegal tried to close his eyes and cover his ears but it didn't help. 

* * *

"There it is. We've checked everywhere else. Hopefully, he's here." Arthur sighed.

"He's here. I know it." Merlin answered. They all went inside.

"Gwaine, Leon, stay out here. Percival, Will, and Lancelot will come with us." 

They did as they were told. When they got in the castle, they heard Daegal's screaming.

"He's here."  Merlin said. They ran to where the screams were. "He's in that pit."

They moved the grate and a creature jumped out and tried to slash at them. Merlin uttered a spell and light appeared. 

"Look, who's here. The great Emrys and his little friends." The creature hissed. 

"Ignore it." Merlin warned. They jumped into the pit and found Daegal curled up in a ball screaming. Merlin went to him and touched him. Daegal's screamed and fought against Merlin. "Daegal, it's me. It's just me." 

Daegal continued to fight.

"Arthur, Lancelot, unchain him. Will, help me keep him calm. Percival, I need you to carefully hold his hands against the wall. I need to put him to sleep without hurting him. If he moves, this spell will kill him." Merlin warned. Everyone did as they were told. When Daegal was unchained, The four kept Daegal still while Merlin uttered the spell. When he was done, Daegal whimpered painfully. Merlin rubbed Daegal's forehead. "Go to sleep, Daegal."

When Daegal was calmed down, they sighed.

"Let's get him home." Arthur suggested. They got Daegal out of the pit. Merlin uttered a spell and the creature unleashed a horrible scream. Daegal whimpered and thrashed in his sleep.

"Let's get out of here." Merlin answered. They ran out. When they got out of the castle, Daegal screamed in his sleep. They all looked at Merlin.

"Merlin, what's wrong with him?" Will asked. 

"Put him down."

Percival put Daegal on the ground. Merlin uttered a spell and put his hands on both sides of Daegal's head.

"The creature connected herself to his mind. Her domain is this castle. When we brought him out, it shattered the link leaving shards in his mind. I can't do anything till we get home." Merlin said. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Gwaine wondered.

"Just keep him still and calm. He'll be asleep till we return."

They hurried home. When they got home, the women came running out. Rosemary ran to Daegal.

"No, don't touch him." Merlin warned.

"Why?" Rosemary questioned. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. Get a bowl of ice cold water, towels. bandages. Have Gaius come to his room."

Merlin carried Daegal inside. He put Daegal in bed and started taking his clothes off. He covered Daegal with a blanket. Rosemary came in with a bowl of ice cold water and a towel.

"Here." Rosemary said. 

"Put it on the night table and then leave." Merlin ordered. Rosemary put the bowl and towel on the night table but didn't leave. "I told you to leave."

"No. Not till you tell me what's wrong with him."

"His mind is being attacked. I have to destroy it without hurting him. Now, leave."

"Please, let me stay."

Merlin looked at Rosemary and saw the fear and strength in her eyes.

"He'll be in a lot of pain. It will be unbearable to watch." Merlin warned.

"I can handle it." Rosemary answered.

"Do not touch him. The creature that did this will try to get into you."

"Ok."

Then Gaius came in.

"DO not touch him. I'm going to remove what I can. WHen I'm done, then you can touch him." Merlin ordered. Gaius  nodded.

"Merlin, Arthur told me what happened. You must be careful. This creature is very powerful." Gaius answered.

"I know but I have memories that will make even the creature want to hide in the farthest corner of the world."

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"But I have your memories and I'm still here." Rosemary said. "Dad, he will need someone to help him fight. You'll be too busy doing the spell. The creature won't be able to get into my mind. You know that."

"What does she mean?" Gaius asked.

"She can see a person's memories but only if their mind is open. She managed to see my memories despite that." Merlin answered. 

"I can close my mind, dad. Please, let me help." Rosemary replied.

"No, it's  too dangerous."

"Maybe not. Merlin, if she is able to see a person's memory, then she can control their mind. She can make Daegal destroy the creature herself without causing pain." Gaius said.

"We'll use that as a last resort." Merlin replied. Then he put his hands on either side of Daegal's head and started chanting a spell. Daegal started screaming as Merlin chanted the spell. 

"It's not working. The creature is trying to get into his mind. It has a strong latch on Daegal's mind. If it gets to dad, we'll be dead in seconds." Rosemary warned. "Dad, close your mind. It's trying to latch onto your mind."

"Did you do it?" Gaius wondered.

"No. He's not listening."

Then Balinor came in.

"What's happening?" Balinor asked.

"Dad is trying to help Daegal but he won't close his mind." Rosemary replied.

"How do you know?"

"I can see what's happening in someone's mind. Oh no. It has him. Hurry, you have to get him away from Daegal."

Balinor grabbed Merlin who was still chanting. Merlin pushed Balinor away. Balinor pulled Merlin away from Daegal causing Daegal and Merlin to cry out in pain.   
"Rosemary, you have to get the creature out of him." Balinor exclaimed. Rosemary ran to them and put her hand on Merlin's hand.

"Dad, can you hear me? Nod your head if you can hear me." Rosemary said. Merlin nodded. "I need you to listen to my voice. We are going to destroy the creature but the only to do that is if you push her out of your mind. Do you see that door?" Merlin nodded. "Behind that door is a very intense fire. We are going to push her through it. DO you see her?" Merlin nodded. "Dare her to go through that door. Tell her that your worst memories and fears are through there." Merlin closed his hand. "Did you do it?" Merlin nodded. "She is through the door. Close your mind. This is where I come in. I'm going to follow her." Merlin did as he was told. Rosemary went through the door and saw the creature.

"You. How did you do this to me?" The creature hissed.

"I controlled his mind. Now, I will control you."

Rosemary looked into the creature's mind. She saw what the creature feared  and became that fear. The creature began to scream. Rosemary pushed her to the flames. The creature screamed as the flames engulfed her. Then she pulled out of Merlin's mind and gasped.

"She's gone. She's destroyed." Rosemary panted. Merlin began to open his eyes. 

"What happened?" Merlin moaned.

"Just rest. The creature's grip on you was strong. It's destroyed."

Merlin nodded. Rosemary went to Daegal. She put her hand on Daegal's forehead. Then she was in Daegal's mind. She saw Daegal huddled in a corner sobbing. She ran to him. 

"Daegal." Rosemary whispered as she lifted his head.

"Rosemary?" Daegal whimpered.

"It's me. You'll be alright. I just need you to fight against the creature."

"I can't. She's hurting me. She's hurting  my mind."

"I know. I can help you. Follow me."

Daegal followed Rosemary. Rosemary saw a door and went to it. She looked through it and saw that there was nothing but small flames. 

"In here." Rosemary said. The two went in. They walked to the far side of the room. 

"What are we doing?" Daegal asked.

"You are going to stop her."

"What? How can I stop her?"

"This is your mind. You can do whatever you want. She'll find you here. When she comes near you, you can cause these flames to rise and surround her. You can kill her."

"I don't know how."

"Yes, you do. I know you do. She's coming."

Then the creature appeared. 

"You. You stopped me from getting into your father's mind. How?" The creature hissed.

"You will never know." Rosemary answered. She moved closer only for the flames to rise.

"What are you doing, boy?"

"I'm stopping you." Daegal replied.

"You will never stop me." The creature lied. She tried to move closer but Daegal stopped her. Soon the creature was destroyed.

"You did it, Daegal." Rosemary said. "You can wake up now."

Rosemary left Daegal's mind. Daegal opened his eyes.

"Rosemary? Am I home? Am I safe?" Daegal whimpered.

"Yes. You're home and you are safe. Get some sleep. I have blocked your memories for the time being. WHen you wake, they will return." Rosemary explained. Daegal nodded and went to sleep. Gaius and Rosemary treated Daegal's wounds. Balinor helped Merlin sit down.

"I feel so weak." Merlin moaned.

"You will for a while. Try to rest." Balinor answered. Merlin nodded and went to sleep. That night, Merlin woke and saw Rosemary tending to Daegal.

"How is he?" Merlin asked.

"Not good." Rosemary sighed. Merlin tried to move but groaned.

"My head hurts so much."

"It will for a while. The stronger the creatures grip the harder it is to recover."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok."

Merlin went to Rosemary and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for saving us. I should have listened to you." Merlin said.

"It's ok. Go get some sleep." Rosemary replied.

Merlin went to bed. An hour later, Daegal woke up screaming.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Rosemary put rubbed Daegal's forehead.

"It's alright, Daegal. Just calm down. You are safe." Rosemary whispered. Eventually, Daegal calmed down. He opened his eyes. When he saw Rosemary, he started sobbing. Rosemary pulled him close and shushed him. "It's alright, Daegal. It's alright."

"I'm so terrified. What if all of this is fake?" Daegal rasped. 

"It isn't."

"But what if it is fake?"

Rosemary kissed Daegal. Daegal wrapped his arms around Rosemary and pulled her close as he kissed her back. When they finally pulled away, Rosemary looked into Daegal's eyes.

"I love you." Rosemary whispered.

"I love you too." Daegal answered. 

"How do you feel?"

"Weak. Horrible but at least I'm not in pure agony or fear."

"Good. Get some sleep."

"No. I want to feel the baby first."

"Ok."

"Are they kicking?"

"They?"

"I've heard some of Merlin's books. The only way for a baby to kick as hard as it's been kicking you is if there are twins."

"That would explain a lot."

Daegal put his hand on Rosemary's womb and smiled when he felt them kick. 

"Daegal, I want you to be the father of the baby or babies. You love them and me and I don't want to raise them alone." Rosemary explained. "I know that I asked for this and that I got what I deserved. I know that they are Justin's and that he should be the father..."

"Rosemary, I would love to." Daegal replied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

They kissed again. When they pulled away, Daegal went to sleep. Merlin came in and looked at them.

"How is he?"  Merlin asked.

"He had a nightmare but he's fine now." Rosemary answered.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine. You should be in bed."

"I heard him scream and was worried."

"He's fine."

"Ok."

Merlin left the room and went to Morgana's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Morgana said. Merlin went in and saw Morgana on the bed. Merlin went to her and they kissed. Merlin moved so that they were lying down on the bed. When they pulled away, Morgana got up and went to the curtain and got changed. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Merlin sighed as he sat up. 

"I don't believe you."

"I feel like my head is going to explode."

"Is there anything that can help with that?"

"Maybe."

Morgana came out and went to Merlin. Merlin wrapped his arms around her. They kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Merlin pulled Morgana close.

"I love you." Merlin whispered.

"I love you too." Morgana answered. Merlin noticed that Morgana was in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just cramps."

"Oh. DId something come?"

"Yeah."

Merlin pulled Morgana onto the bed and made her comfortable. 

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Better." Morgana moaned.

"Good."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"It's cold outside and you are in your night clothes."

"I can put some leggings on."

"If you want to."

"I want to."

They got  ready and went outside.

"It's hard to believe that in a little more than a month it'll be spring." Morgana sighed.

"I'll be happy when it's spring." Merlin answered.

"It's snowing again."

"Maybe we should go back inside."

"No, let's walk a little longer."

"Ok."

They walked to the lake and sat on the bench. Morgana shivered in the cold. Merlin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

"It's beautiful out here." Morgana said.

"Yes, it is." Merlin replied. 

"Uther confronted me."

"What? When?"

"When you guys were gone. He said that he would undo the curse on Arthur even if it means killing everyone. I heard him mumble that he was after me first. That's why I wanted to come out here."

"We need to stop him."

"No. Nobody knows that this happened. I want to keep it that way."

"Why? Morgana, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing. I just don't want something bad to happen."

"But it will if we let him do this."

"Merlin, please. If I tell you anymore, he will kill me."

"You've already said too much." Uther hissed from a distance. Merlin and Morgana didn't hear him or see him. 

"He's going to kill you anyways. So you might as well tell me so that I can protect you." Merlin warned.

"I can't. He'll kill Rosemary and you if I do." Morgana panicked.

"Let's get back to the house."

"Are you mad?"

"AT you, no. AT him, yes."

They stood up and saw Uther standing behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"Putting an end to this curse." Uther hissed. Then he shot Morgana. 

"No." 

Merlin helped Morgana lie down on the bench. Morgana whimpered painfully. Merlin put pressure on the wound.

"WHy would you do this to her? She didn't curse Arthur. No one did." Merlin exclaimed.

"She's a witch. She deserves death and so do you." Uther answered. Merlin stood up.

"Kill me! Go ahead. I give you permission to kill me!"

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Morgana whimpered.

"He used you. He knew that what he said would affect you so much that you would try to get me out of the house. He wasn't after Rosemary. He was after us. He knows that if he kills me, Arthur will be vulnerable so that he can have his son back." Merlin explained. "What he doesn't realize is that we can't die by mortal weapons. Only immortal weapons can kill us."

"Then it's a good thing I came prepared." Uther replied. He pulled out a dagger and stabbed Merlin. Merlin had moved out of the way but was stabbed in the hip. He cried out in pain. "It doesn't matter where I stab you, just as long as I stab you. You will still die. You won't be able to move and neither can she. Both of you will be dead within an hour."

Uther pulled out the blade and Merlin fell to the ground. Then he stabbed Morgana in the shoulder. Morgana gasped as Uther pulled out the blade. Then he walked away. Merlin weakly moved closer to Morgana. He sat on the ground next to Morgana and put pressure on the wounds.

"Can you walk?" Morgana asked.

"I could if I tried." Merlin moaned.

"You have to go get help."

"No, you die out here in this cold and I may not even make it there."

"Then what will we do?"

"I don't know."

"Your wound."

"It's fine. Just worry about staying alive."

"But if you die, I'll die."

"And if you die, I'll die."

"No, even if I were to live, if you die, I will kill myself. I love you, Merlin." 

"And if you die and I lived, I would kill myself. I could barely live without you once, I won't be able to lie without you this time."

The two kissed passionately. Merlin moved so that he was on the bench and was almost on top of Morgana so he could keep her warm. When they pulled away, Merlin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I can barely feel my magic." Merlin rasped.

"Same here." Morgana shivered. 

"It's so cold out here."

Merlin put his head on Morgana's shoulder.

No, you have to stay awake, Merlin." Morgana ordered.

"I'll be fine." Merlin mumbled.

"Stay with me."

"I am. I won't leave you."

Merlin closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Merlin, stay awake. Please, you have to stay with me." Morgana begged. Merlin didn't respond. Morgana put her hand on Merlin's neck and felt his pulse. She knew that it was getting weaker. 

* * *

"Have you seen Merlin or Morgana?" Hunith asked.

"Not for an hour. They went for a walk." Balinor answered.

"They should be back by now."

"Arthur and I will go find them."

Balinor went downstairs and saw everyone talking.

"Arthur, Merlin and Morgana are missing. We need to find them." Balinor said. 

"Ok." Arthur answered.

"Let me come with you." Will suggested.

"Ok."

They grabbed some flashlights and went outside. They searched near the house.

"They're not here." Balinor sighed.

"What's that on the bench near the lake?" Will asked.

"Let's go look."

The three went to the lake. 

"It's them. One of them is bleeding." Arthur said. When they got to Merlin and Morgana. Morgana was unconscious.

"Will, go to the house. Tell them to have blankets, hot water, towels, bandages, and cots ready. We'll have to put them near the fireplace." Balinor answered. WIll did as he was told. Balinor got Merlin off of Morgana. Merlin moaned and opened his eyes.

"Morgana, is she.." Merlin rasped.

"She's alive. Let's get both of you home. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

They stood up. Arthur picked Morgana up and they went home. When they got to the house, Hunith and Gwen were at the door with blankets. Hunith wrapped a blanket around Merlin's shoulders. Gwen covered Morgana with the other blanket. 

"Both of them are bleeding. Morgana is unconscious. Merlin's barely awake." Balinor said. Morgana and Merlin were laid down on the cots. Balinor and Gaius went to work treating Merlin and Morgana. Merlin sat up and watched Gaius treat Morgana. 

"Is she alright?" Merlin mumbled. 

"Lie down, Merlin." Balinor answered. 

"No, is she alright?"

"Lie down."

"Is she alright? I have to know. Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Merlin. Now, let your father treat your wound."

Merlin nodded and laid down. He moaned when Balinor started treating the wound. Then he felt faint.

"Merlin, stay awake." Hunith warned. Then Merlin passed out.

TBC

 


	16. Chapter 16

They did what they could for Merlin and Morgana. Then Rosemary came out.

"Dad. What happened to dad?" Rosemary asked.

"He was stabbed. We don't know who did it." Balinor answered. Then Rosemary felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Daegal.

"Daegal, you should be in bed."

"I was worried about you."

"Let's get you back to bed."

Rosemary helped Daegal to bed. They walked in and were at the bed when the door slammed shut. They turned and saw Uther.

"You hurt my dad." Rosemary realized.

"Now, I'm going to hurt you. You have poisoned my son's mind." Uther hissed. Daegal stood in front of Uther.

"If you are going to hurt her, you'll have to go through me first." Daegal warned. Meanwhile, Merlin woke up. 

"Merlin, can you tell us who did this?" Balinor asked.

"Uther. He wanted to free Arthur from us." Merlin rasped.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He said that he needed to rest." ARthur answered.

"We need to find him." Balinor warned.

"Rosemary. He's going to hurt Rosemary." Merlin realized. He tried to sit up but hissed painfully. Balinor and Arthur pushed him onto the bed.

"Just go back to sleep, Merlin. We'll protect her."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. Balinor and Arthur went to Daegal's room. They could hear Uther.

"Then so be it." Uther hissed. Arthur and Balinor went in and saw Uther about to hurt Daegal and Rosemary.

"Father, stop." Arthur exclaimed. Uther turned to face them.

"Arthur, I am trying to save you." 

"No, you are hurting people. You are hurting my friends and family. If you don't stop, I may have to do something I don't like."

Then Uther turned. Before he could hurt the two, Arthur and Balinor grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. Daegal and Rosemary gasped and released the breath they were holding. Daegal faced Rosemary and the two hugged each other. They sat down on the bed and tried to calm down. 

"Don't do that again." Rosemary whispered.

"No. I will do it again and again. I would lay down my life for you." Daegal answered.

"But I don't want to lose you."

"You haven't lost me yet."

"And I don't want to, Daegal. I love you."

The two kissed passionately. When they pulled away, they laid down and Daegal hugged Rosemary as she cried. The next morning, Daegal woke up and saw that Rosemary was still asleep. He put his hand on her womb and felt the baby or babies kick. Rosemary moaned in her sleep and started to stir. Daegal rubbed her back and Rosemary went back to sleep. He tried to sit up but felt very weak. He sighed and looked around. Then he felt Rosemary grab his hand. He looked and saw that she was awake.

"How do you feel?" Rosemary asked.

"Sore and very weak." Daegal answered.

"I should go get you something to eat."

"Ok."

The two kissed and Rosemary left the room. She went to the living room and saw Merlin and Morgana on the cots resting.

"How are they?" Rosemary  asked.

"Better than last night. They woke up briefly but haven't been able to eat or even really drink anything. How is Daegal?" Hunith explained.

"SOre and very weak. I came to get his breakfast."

"Here. Make sure he eats slowly."

"I will."

Rosemary went back to the room and helped Daegal eat the oatmeal. When Daegal was done, he laid down and went to sleep. A few hours later, Rosemary went to the living room and saw that Morgana and Merlin were on the couch curled up against each other and were talking. She went to them.

"How do you feel?" Rosemary asked.

"Really weak and cold." Merlin mumbled. 

"At least you're not turning blue."

"Yeah."

"How do you feel, Morgana?"

"Same as Merlin but with a little more pain." Morgana sighed.

"Try to rest." Rosemary answered.

"How's Daegal?" 

"Weak and tired. He's sleeping right now."

"No, he isn't." Merlin stated. Rosemary turned around and saw Daegal. Rosemary sighed and went to him.

"You should be in bed." Rosemary warned. "You know what could happen."

"I know but when you're not around, I feel like the world is crashing in on me. I need you."

"Ok. It's ok."

Rosemary pulled Daegal close as he cried on her shoulder. They sat down on the other couch and talked.

"When I woke up and saw that you were gone, I was terrified. I couldn't breathe. I had to find you." Daegal whispered. Rosemary rubbed his forehead. 

"It's the trauma. I've made you feel safe and ow you depend on it. You depend on me to make you feel safe." Rosemary answered. 

"I just want to feel free."

"I know."

Daegal put his head on Rosemary's shoulder and Rosemary let him cry. A few minutes later, Rosemary sighed.

"You should go to bed." Rosemary suggested. They got up and walked to Daegal's room. When they went in, Daegal sat on the bed. "You should try to take a bath."

"I can do it on my own. I just need help with the water and I need new clothes." Daegal sighed.

"Ok."

Rosemary got the bath ready and put Daegal's towel were he could reach it. Daegal went in and took his bath. Rosemary got him some clothes and laid them on the bed.

"When you are gone with your bath, wrapped the towel around yourself so I can give you your clothes." Rosemary said.

"Ok." Daegal answered.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok."

When Daegal was done with his bath, he wrapped the towel around himself.

"I need my clothes. " Daegal sighed. Rosemary went in and handed Daegal his clothes. Then she kissed him.

"You look a lot better now." Rosemary answered.

"I feel better."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just you."

"Get dressed."

Rosemary left the bathroom and Daegal got dressed. When he came out, he laid down on the bed and tried to sleep. That night, he woke up and didn't see Rosemary.

"Rosemary?" Daegal wondered.

TBC

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Rosemary!" Daegal exclaimed. He started to panic. "Rosemary!"

Then Rosemary came out of the bathroom and ran to Daegal's side. She pulled Daegal into a hug.

"It's alright,Daegal. It's alright. I'm here." Rosemary whispered.

"Where were you?" Daegal asked.

"I just went to the bathroom. Go back to sleep."

They pulled away, and Daegal laid down.

"Please don't leave me." Daegal mumbled.

"I won't. Go back to sleep." Rosemary answered. Then Daegal sat up and puked  all over the bed.  Rosemary helped Daegal calm down. When it was over, Daegal laid down while Rosemary took the blankets off the bed and put them into a basket. 

"'m sorry." 

"You didn't mean to."

Rosemary kissed Daegal's forehead and allowed him to lean against her chest. 

"You have a fever." Rosemary sighed.

"I'm thirsty." Daegal moaned.

"I'll have someone get you something to drink."

"Ok."

Rosemary opened the door and saw Balinor.

"Grandfather, can you bring cup of water? Daegal's thrown up and he's thirsty." Rosemary sighed.

"I'll bring a cup of water and a bucket. Does he need help getting cleaned up?" Balinor answered.

"No, I can help him."

Balinor left. Rosemary closed the door and went over to Daegal.

"Ready to take another bath?" Rosemary asked.

"Maybe." Daegal sighed. Rosemary helped Daegal out of bed and helped him to the bathroom. 

"I'll try to find something for you to wear."

"Ok."

ROsemary got the bath ready. Daegal tried to get undressed but felt too weak. 

"Rosemary, I need help." Daegal moaned. ROsemary went to him and helped him take his shirt off.

"Can you get the rest?" Rosemary wondered.

"I think so."

"Call me if you need any help."

"I need help."

"Very funny."

The two kissed. Rosemary pressed her forehead against Daegal's. Rosemary left the room and Daegal got undressed and got in the tub. Then Rosemary went to the door.

"Balinor brought you water and bucket." Rosemary said.

"I'll cover myself." Daegal sighed. Daegal covered himself with his hands. Rosemary went to him and put the bucket next to the tub. She handed him a cup of water.

"You don't have to worry about covering yourself."

"I know but I'm doing it anyways."

Rosemary grabbed one of Daegal's hands and held it against her chest. 

"The soap has covered most of your body, Daegal. Don't worry." Rosemary whispered as she moved to kiss Daegal. The two kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Daegal took the cup and drank a few sips of water.

"Thank you." Daegal mumbled.

"I couldn't find any clean clothes. All of your clothes were either dirty or dusty."

"I'll be fine with wearing something again."

"No, you'll get sick."

"I'm already sick."

"I know but you don't need to be getting worse."

"Fine."

"I'll go start the wash."

"No, please stay with me."

"Ok. I'll see if someone else can do it."

"Ok."

Rosemary left the room and grabbed the basket of dirty laundry. She opened the door and saw Gwen.

"Gwen, I know I shouldn't ask you to do this but can you put Daegal's clothes in the wash. He doesn't want me to leave." Rosemary explained.

"Sure. how is he?" Gwen asked.

"He's ill but he'll recover."

"Good."

Gwen took the basket and left. Rosemary went to the door of the bathroom and saw that Daegal had the bucket in his hands.

"Are you puking?" Rosemary wondered. Then Daegal puked into the bathroom. "I guess that answers my question. I'll ask Gaius for his remedies."

"Thank you." Daegal moaned. Then he puked again. Rosemary sighed and left the room. Then he went to the kitchen and saw Gaius.

"Gaius, Daegal needs one of your remedies." Rosemary sighed. "He's vomiting a lot."

"I'll go make one now." Gaius said. 

"Thank you."

Rosemary went to the bedroom and heard whimpering. She went to the bathroom and saw Daegal on the floor trying to whimpering and shaking. She went to him and cupped his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Rosemary asked.

"I was trying to get to bed. My legs gave it out." Daegal moaned. Then he cried out in pain.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Rosemary pulled Daegal close to her chest and shushed him. Daegal grabbed Rosemary's arm and tried to calm down. When the pain passed, Daegal gasped and relaxed. 

"Let's get you to bed." Rosemary whispered. Rosemary helped Daegal lie down on the bed. Rosemary covered Daegal and watched as he started to fall asleep. She squeezed Daegal's hand and used her other hand to rub his forehead gently. "Go to sleep."

Daegal went to sleep.  The next morning, Merlin was able to walk around but had to be careful. He walked to Morgana's room and saw her in bed resting. He went over to the bed and sat down. Morgana moaned and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw that it was Merlin.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Better. How about you?" Morgana answered.

"Same. I'm able to walk around but it hurts quite a bit."

"I bet it does. Have you been resting?"

"I've been trying to but I can't sleep. I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine, Merlin. Lie down."

Merlin laid down next to MOrgana and they kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Merlin laid into Morgana's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." MOrgana answered. The two kissed passionately and then went to sleep. When Morgana woke up, she saw that Merlin was still asleep. SHe smiled thinking about how soon, she would wake up every morning and see him sleeping peacefully. She traced his cheekbone with her finger and watched as he started to stir. When he opened his eyes, Morgana smiled. "You look better."

"I feel better. I can't  wait till we wake up in each other's arms like this."

"Me too."

"When should we get married?"

"Maybe when both of us are able to walk around and not feel weak."

"Two weeks from today."

"Ok."

The two kissed passionately. Rosemary was watching over Daegal who was still sleeping. Gaius knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rosemary said. Gaius opened the door.

"How is he?" Gaius asked.

"He won't wake. I've tried to wake him but he won't."

"Have you tried letting him feel the baby kick?"

"No."

"Rosemary. I know you asked Daegal to be the father of you child. He cares deeply for both of you. Maybe he needs to know that the baby is alright."

Rosemary went over to the bed and put Daegal's hand on her womb. Daegal felt the baby kick and stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Rosemary smiling down at him.

"Don't scare me again, Daegal." Rosemary whispered.

"I'm sorry."  Daegal answered. 

"It's alright. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Good."

"I will leave the two of you to rest." Gaius said. Gaius left the room. An hour later, Merlin came in..

"Father, is something wrong?" Rosemary asked.

"No. Everything is great. Morgana and I are going to be getting married in two weeks." Merlin answered.

"Father, that's wonderful."

Rosemary went to Merlin and the two hugged. 

"So does that mean I will finally have a mother who will actually love me?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes." Merlin replied.

"Good. Oh, by the way, I want a brother or sister."

"Should have known you would say something like that."

"I've been the only child for years. I deserve to have a sibling."

"You child will be older."

"Ha ha, very funny. Arthur's right about you. You still have the mind of a child."

"Well, you're still a child and I am your father meaning that there is no way that I am a child. Now, I need to get back to Morgana before she thinks I've forgotten about her."

Merlin left the room and closed the door. Rosemary went over to Daegal who was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Rosemary wondered.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." Daegal sighed.

"You can think after you eat. i'm going to go get your lunch."

"Ok."

Two weeks later, Daegal, Merlin, and Morgana were much better. Merlin and Morgana got married. Everyone was celebrating the happy couple when Justin came. 

"Merlin, all of you need to hide. Morgause is going to have a sniper come and try to kill all of you." Justin said.

"Why should we believe you?" Merlin asked.

"Please, I am telling the truth. Morgause has a man riding to the mountian right now. He may be there even as we speak." 

* * *

On the mountain, the sniper was set.

"WHo should I kill, my lady?" The sniper asked.

"Justin. He has betrayed us. If he dies, they will be much weaker." Morgause answered.

* * *

Justin went to Rosemary and grabbed her by the arms.

"Please, Rosemary, you know I'm telling the truth." Justin said.

"Please leave Justin." Rosemary sighed. Then Justin cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Merlin, Daegal, and Rosemary were by his side.

"He's right there is a sniper on the mountain." Merlin said as he exposed the wound in Justin's side.

"Will he live?"

Merlin sadly shook his head.

"Rosemary, you look as beautiful as ever." Justin panted.

"Really?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes. I've changed for you. I'm trying to do something right. Did I do it? Did I do something good?"

"Yes. Yes, you did do something good, Justin. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"I still love you, you know. I never stopped loving you."

"I know. I love you too."

Daegal put his hand on Rosemary's shoulder and squeezed. 

"Daegal, take care of her for me, will you?" Justin asked.

"Yes, of course I will." Daegal replied.

"Protect her. Protect her and the baby."

"I will. I promise."

"Thank you."

Then Justin took his last breath. Rosemary didn't react. She stood up and went inside. Merlin and Daegal looked at each other. Then Merlin looked at Morgana. That night after they had burned Justin's body, they all went inside. Rosemary watched as the fire continued to burn. Daegal put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go inside." Daegal suggested.

"He tried to do good. He tried to impress me and I pushed him away. How could I have been so stupid?" Rosemary whispered.

"No, don't say that. You are not stupid and I don't want to hear you say that."

"This is my fault. I pushed him away and now he's dead."

Daegal grabbed Rosemary's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Rosemary, this isn't your fault now please stop this. It isn't good for you or the baby." Daegal ordered.

"My mother." Rosemary gasped.

"What?"

"My mother. She's working with them."

Rosemary ran inside the house and Daegal followed. 

"Father, I think mum is working with Morgause." Rosemary panted.

"What?" Merlin questioned.

"It makes sense. Morgause is from your time. She doesn't really know about modern technology but my mum does. That would explain why there is so much bitterness and want to kill me."

"You're right."

TBC

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

"SO let's do something about it." Rosemary suggested.

"But we can't. We have to wait till they make a move." Merlin answered.

"They already did, dad. They have made several moves. It's for us to make our move."

"NO, they have the upper hand."

Rosemary went to her room and slammed the door.

When everyone was asleep, Rosemary went outside and went to where Morgause was.

"Hello, I know you're there, Morgause." Rosemary said. Morgause and Rachel came out of the shadows. 

"What do you want?" Morgause asked.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me from the freak, Justin."

"Why are you really here?"

"I want to join you. I'm done with my dad's lies."

"But I thought you hated us."

"Only because my dad did, but when Justin died, my eyes were opened."

"You finally saw that your father was a monster." Rachel mocked.

"Yes, I did. I have you to thank for that." Rosemary answered.

"What are you planning?" 

"I will be your spy. I will do what I've been doing. They will never expect my betrayal. I will tell you everything that is happening. They will never expect."

"What about the boy?"

"Daegal?"

"Justin told him everything."

"Daegal will be too busy with the men. If he does suspect, I will eliminate him."

"Good."

"You're not lying." A voice said. Rosemary turned and saw a woman come out of the shadows.

"I don't lie about something like this." Rosemary said.

"Good. Within a week, Merlin and everyone else will be dead." She explained.

"Really?"

"With you on our side, we will know every weak point and strong point."

"What do you want to know, Nimueh?"

"How strong is their army?"

"Strong?"

Rosemary laughed and looked at Nimueh.

"Their army is far from strong. They are incredibly weak. They are waiting for you to make your move." Rosemary answered.

"How many are there?" Morgause asked.

"About a 50."

"We will beat them with our nearly 200 hundred men."

"Good."

"How many sorcerers?"

"Just dad and mum."

"Mum?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, dad remarried. He married Morgana." Rosemary replied.

"The fool."

"Yes, he is. You are much better than Morgana every was or every will be."

"Thank you, Rosemary, you have help us quite a bit. You should go home now. Tomorrow, we will discuss our plan."

"Why not do it now? Then maybe I can help make sure it works."

"You have thought this through."

"I always do. That's what makes me smarter than dad."

"We are planning to attack when they are at their weakest. When they won't expect us." Nimueh explained.

"I know the perfect time. Arthur's birthday is the day after tomorrow. We are having a feast inside for him. That would be the perfect time to attack." Rosemary replied.

"We will attack them from the woods as soon as it's dark. We will enchant a spell to stop their magic. It will be over before it's even begun."

"Good. I will be waiting outside."

"Maybe you could signal us. Come outside when they are most relaxed and happy."

"Of course. I should leave. I will return tomorrow night to tell you if it will work."

"Good."

Rosemary left.

"IS she telling the truth?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. The one thing about her kind is that they are very honest." Nimueh answered.

"I hope you are right."

Rosemary went home and saw her dad in the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks knowing that she was in trouble.

"Where have you been?" Merlin asked.

"Disobeying you?" Rosemary answered.

"Rosemary, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. I just tricked Rachel, Nimueh, and Morgause into believing me. I know their plans but I lied to them about us. They think we have 50 men when we have 100. They don't know that the army is very strong. I told them that the army was weaker than we and that the only sorcerers around are you and mum. They believed every word."

"What are they planning?"

"On Arthur's birthday, they will attack. They will come from the woods. When everyone is relaxed and happy, I am to go out and signal them to attack. They will enchant a spell to stop your magic from being used. To them, the battle will be over before it's even begun. Little do they know that not only did I lie to them but I am going to make sure that it doesn't happen."

"WHy did you do this? You know what I said."

"Dad, we need to make our move now and I'm the best one to do it. I can lie without anybody knowing. My kind is very honest but there's a secret that nobody knows. Actually, there are a couple. The big one is that we can lie without anybody knowing it. You can do whatever you want but we will never tell the truth to our enemies. The other secret is that we can be inside people's minds without them knowing. I know everything that the three are doing. They cannot hide from me."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me."

"I guess I have no choice."

The two hugged. The next morning, they talked about their plan. 

"Will it work?" Daegal asked.

"Yes. They only expect 50 men. They'll in here. The rest will in the barn waiting with Will and Gilli." Rosemary answered.

"Whoa. I didn't agree to that." Will answered.

"No, but you were thinking it. Tristan will go with you."

"What will I do?" Daegal wondered.

"What you've been doing. When the battle comes, I want you with me. You will be waiting at the door when I leave. When they attack, I want you by my side." Rosemary replied. That night, Rosemary went to the meeting and made sure that they thought they would win. The next day, everyone secretly prepared for battle. When the feast was happening, everyone tried to be happy but they were ready for Rosemary signal. At 9pm, Rosemary went outside. Daegal stood inside and waiting. Rosemary whispered a spell and it protected the the sorcerers. Then she nodded towards the woods.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

"Now." Morgause said. The men charged at the house.

"Go." Merlin exclaimed. Before they could run outside, Rosemary held up her hands and killed most of the men. Merlin and the other ran out and killed the rest. The rest of the men ran out of the barn. The battle began. Morgause, Nimueh, and Rachel approached Rosemary.

"You lied? How?" Nimueh asked.

"It's a secret. All three of you should know that." Rosemary answered fearlessly. 

"It doesn't matter how or why. All that matters is how you will die." Rachel hissed.

"You'd have to kill us first." Merlin warned as he faced Rachel. 

"Merlin, dear, don't you ever learn. I am stronger and more powerful than you."

"No, you will never be stronger or more powerful because you are missing something."

"What?"

"Love. Love makes you strong and powerful because it's more than one person. I am powerful and strong not because of my magic but because of my family and friends. That's why we have survived all that you threw at us."

Rachel became angry and threw Merlin against the house. Merlin cried out painfully. Rachel was about to kill him but just as she chanted the spell, nothing happened.

"You will never win, Rachel." Morgana said.

"What have you done?" Rachel questioned.

"Just a simple spell."

Rachel yelled in rage but before she could do anything, Rosemary held up her hand and her eyes turned gold. Rachel fell to the ground and cried in pain. Rosemary went to her and stood over her. She showed no emotions.

"What are you doing to her?" Nimueh hissed.

"I have a part of me in her mind. All I had to do was think one thought. I have told that part to burn her mind piece by piece till it has consumed her heart soul, and mind. Then it will consume her body." Rosemary explained.

"Rosemary, stop this. This isn't you." Merlin exclaimed as he stood up. Then Rachel's body engulfed in flames and disappeared. When it was over, Morgause was about to attack Rosemary but Morgana stopped her.

"Sister, stop this now. " Morgana ordered.

"No. I will not stop till we are free." Morgause hissed. 

"Then you leave me no choice. I'm sorry."

"Morgana, no."

But it was too late, Morgana closed her eyes and Morgause exploded into millions of pieces. When she opened her eyes, she saw Merlin walk up to Nimueh.

"Remember last time this happened?" Nimueh asked.

"Yes. You killed Gaius." Merlin answered.

"The old religion does not care who lives or who dies, only that the balance of the world has been restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew that."

"It was not the old religion that did that, it was you."

Merlin threw a ball of fire at Nimueh. Nimueh caught it and started to create a bigger and stronger one.

"You too are a creature of the old religion. You should join me." Nimueh said.

"DO you think I would join such a cruel and selfish? Never." Merlin replied.

"So be it."

Nimueh threw the ball of fire at Merlin but Merlin caught it.

"You forget. That was many many years ago. I am Emrys. I have lived longer than any creature on this earth." Merlin hissed. His eyes turned gold and lightning struck. It hit Nimueh and destroyed her. It rained heavily. They looked around and saw everyone fighting the enemies. They saw Arthur approach Mordred.

"Well well, back where it ended." Arthur said.

"We killed each other." Mordred replied.

"But we don't have to again. I have accepted magic."

"That's not why I do this."

"Kara made her choice. I let her choice between you and Morgana. She choice Morgana."

"What if she had chosen me?"

"I would have let the two of you go. I would have let you stay as a knight."

"What about now?"

"You can be free. You just need to choice what you want to do. Morgana has made a new life."

Then a few of Nimueh's men attacked. Mordred struck them down. Arthur smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" Mordred asked.

"Yes." Arthur answered. The two shook hands as friends again. They fought against Nimueh's men. Tristan and Percival were fighting. Helios was about to kill Tristan but he was stabbed in the back. Helios fell to the ground and Isolde was there panting. Tristan and Percival smiled. Tristan and Isolde kissed.

"Come on, we still have an army to defeat." Isolde said. They continued to fight. Soon most of the men were killed. Agravaine and a few others were left. Agravaine was so angry that when he saw Merlin, he just attacked.

"Look out." Will exclaimed. Merlin turned and was able to stop Agravaine.

"Well well, Emrys. Look who has the upper hand." Agravaine chuckled.

"Who says you have the upper hand." Merlin answered.

"We do." Kanen answered as he came out with a sword pressed against Morgana's throat.

"Morgana."

"Merlin, I can't use my magic." Morgana cried. 

"Surrender or she will die." Kanen ordered. Merlin looked over at Rosemary.

 _"Can you do what you did to Rachel?"_ Merlin thought.

 _"Yes_." Rosemary answered. A few seconds, she nodded. " _It is done."_

"No." Merlin sternly stated.

"So be it." Kanen replied. 

 _"Now._ " Merlin thought. Rosemary nodded.

"Burn." Rosemary hissed. Kanen and Agravaine chuckled. Then Kanen's face turned from laughter to pain. He let go of Morgana and fell to his knees.  

"No, what have you done?" Agravaine questioned.

"I just told his body to burn from the inside out."

Then Kanen's body burned till it was dust.

"Now, surrender or the same will happen to you." Rosemary ordered.

"No." Agravaine answered.

"So be it."

Before Rosemary could do anything a cuff was put on her wrist. Rosemary whimpered painfully. She turned and saw Cenred. 

"Look who's not so powerful now." Cenred mocked. 

"Rosemary, do you want me..." Daegal started to asked. Rosemary nodded.

"What? What do you want him to do?"

Daegal held up his hand. His eyes turned gold and Cenred was thrown roughly against the house. His neck was broken and he died. Rosemary nodded at Deagal and Deagal did the same to Agravaine. When Agravaine hit the house, Daegal approached him. Agravaine gasped and opened his eyes.

"You? Who are you?" Agravaine asked.

"I'm the one that will end your will." Daegal replied. Daegal made a fist and Agravaine began to chock. Soon Agravaine was dead. "The battle is won."

Merlin broke the cuffs on Morgana and Rosemary's wrists. 

"Yes, it is." Merlin said. 

"How did you do that?" Morgana wondered.

"Rosemary taught me when I was recovering. She said that if I could control fire in my mind like I did, then I have similar powers. I'm like her." Daegal answered.

"You do have some of your mother's skills." Merlin replied.

"Looks like I do."

"Let's get this all cleaned up."

They spent the rest of the day and the next day cleaning everything up. A week had passed and everyone was starting to work on their houses. Rosemary and Daegal were walking.

"Halfway there." Rosemary sighed.

"Hmm?" Daegal answered.

"Till I have the baby or babies."

"I thought you were closer than that."

"Nope. I'm about 25 weeks."

"Huh."

"I talked to dad. He said that the kicking I was feeling was not actually the baby kicking. It was the baby's magic. He said he did that to his mum."

"Makes sense."

"Yes, it does."

"I wish you were 18."

"I will be soon enough."

"I guess."

"What?"

"I talked to your parents and they said I could do this."

"DO what?"

Daegal pulled out a small box and opened it. There was a ring inside.

"Will you marry me?" Daegal asked.

"Yes. Of course I will." Rosemary gasped. Daegal put the ring on Rosemary's finger and they kissed. They went to the house and were celebrating when someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened the door.

"Alator, it's good to see you again." Merlin said.

"And us you but I fear that this is not a good situation." Alator answered.

"Us?"

"Yes, Emrys." Finna replied as she came out from the woods.

"Come inside." Merlin stated. They went inside. They all met downstairs.

"We have found sighting of a creature. A very terrible creature." Alator explained.

"What is it called?" 

"Very few have ever seen it and survived. There is no name for it. All we know is that they can transform into anything and control your mind. They take your biggest fears and destroy you with them."

Daegal looked at Rosemary and she squeezed his hand.

"I know what it is. I have been held prisoner with it." Daegal said.

"Then you must have the ability to control it." Finna answered.

"What?"

"If the creature holds someone victim, it never leaves their mind. It can never be destroyed. Only mind readers can destroy them. They can control the creatures."

"Like a dragonlord controls a dragon." Merlin realized.

"Yes." Alator replied.

"That means Daegal and I can destroy it. We have the ability." Rosemary stated.

"You can control someone's mind?"

"Yes. I told Daegal what to do. I did it to dad. We can control it."

"How do we stop it?" Merlin wondered.

"Only a true mind reader knows." Alator sighed.

"Rosemary?"

"They control people using their worst fear. That must be how we can destroy it. Daegal and I together can make the creature see it's worst fear. The creature will have no choice but to believe it and then we can make it's worst fear become a reality." Rosemary explained.

"It's too dangerous." Merlin whispered.

"We have no choice."

"You're pregnant."

"The baby will not be harmed."

"What if..."

"What if we let this creature go, dad? This creature will destroy the earth. Unlike dragons, these creatures only know evil. None have them have ever known good and they never will. They were created out of darkness and war and that is how they will die."

TBC

 


	21. Chapter 21

"How do we track the creature down?" Merlin asked.

"Only Daegal and I can. We can command it with our minds. If it was just one person, it may not respond, but with both of us, it will have no choice." Rosemary answered.

"But Daegal may not even want to do this. He was traumatized by that creature."

"I'll do it. I don't want people to die because I didn't help." Daegal replied. Rosemary smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"What are they creatures usually afraid of?" Arthur asked.

"Control. Their biggest fear is not being able to be in control." Daegal mumbled.

"Daegal's right. Usually, these creatures want to control others but when they are not in control, they become afraid." Rosemary realized. "How did you know?"

"Over the time I was kidnapped, it was always in control but there were times when it couldn't control my mind. It would become enraged and I think it was mostly afraid."

"When I tried to get it out of your mind and father's, it would was terrified of me."

"Because you controlled it."

"Exactly. We'll build a pit and trap it inside. Then Daegal and I will kill it by controlling it. We'll make it kill itself."

"Will it work?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes, if everyone leaves the two of us. The creature will be able to sense you." Rosemary replied.

"Let's get to work."

The men went to work making a pit while Alator and Finna talked to Rosemary and Daegal. 

"Alator, can you help us? With me being pregnant and Daegal being traumatized, it would help if you were there. Your mind cannot be broken. Same with you, Finna. We may need both of you to help us." Rosemary explained.

"Yes, of course." Alator answered.

"Thank you."

That night, Daegal and Rosemary were outside in one of the hammocks. 

"Are you nervous?" Daegal wondered.

"About what?" Rosemary questioned.

"About tomorrow?"

"A little."

"Are you nervous about having the baby?"

"That's not for a while."

"But what if you were to have the baby tomorrow, would you be nervous?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm worried that something will happen."

"You are beginning to sound like father."

"I'm serious, Rosemary. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"I'll be careful."

"You'd better."

The two kissed passionately. Rosemary felt Daegal's hand slid up her shirt. She smiled when she felt him go under her bra and touch her chest. Daegal's other hand moved to rest on her lower back. Rosemary put wrapped her arms around him. Then he pulled away and started kissing her neck. Rosemary gasped in his ear and pulled him close. 

"I wish we didn't have to wait." Daegal whispered.

"I know. Me too." Rosemary replied.

"I want you to be mine."

"And I want you to be mine."

"Let's go inside. We need to rest for tomorrow."

"OK."

They went inside and went to bed. The next morning, Daegal woke up and went to get breakfast.

"Where's Rosemary?" Daegal wondered.

"In bed sleeping. She has a do not disturb sign on her door." Merlin replied.

"I never really paid attention to those. I'll go wake her."

Daegal went to Rosemary's room and tried to open the door. He noticed that it was locked. 

"Rosemary, time to get up." Daegal sighed. Daegal heard the door unlock. He went in and saw that Rosemary was getting dressed.  He closed his eyes and turned around. "Sorry, I shouldn't have come in."

"I unlocked the door because I knew you would come in." Rosemary answered.

"I forget. You've been with a man before."

"Yes, and soon I will be with you."

"You are lucky that I closed the door."

Rosemary went up to Daegal and they kissed. Rosemary wrapped her arms around Daegal's neck and she smiled when she felt him wrap his arms around her. When they pulled away, Rosemary went over to the bathroom. Daegal was shocked at how beautiful she was. She saw him staring.

"What is it?" Rosemary wondered.

"I didn't realize how beautiful you really were." Daegal replied.

"Thank you."

"You should get dressed."

"I may need your help. This baby has been kicking quite a lot and I'm very sore."

"I'm not falling for that, Rosemary."

"You're no fun."

Daegal sighed and went to Rosemary. 

"You are very dangerous." Daegal whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. 

"I know." Rosemary answered. Daegal helped Rosemary get dressed. When they were done, they left the room and had breakfast. Alator, Finna, Rosemary, and Daegal went to the woods where the pit. Daegal and Rosemary held hands.

"Ready?"

"Let's get this over with."

The two chanted a spell. Then they heard twigs snap and hissing. They turned and saw the creature. Rosemary squeezed Daegal's hand.

"What do you want?" The creature hissed.

"Hello, Jacinda. I know you've met Daegal." Rosemary answered.

"What do you want?" Jacinda hissed.

"We want you to stop controlling people." Daegal ordered.

"Never."

"Then perhaps you want some victims." Rosemary suggested. 

"Where?" Jacinda asked.

"In the pit."

Jacinda went in the pit and Rosemary kicked her in and the four covered the pit with a grate. 

"What have you done?" Jacinda hissed.

"We have become your worst fear." Rosemary answered. "Enjoy being controlled. Daegal, let's do it. Finna, Alator, be ready."

Daegal and Rosemary went inside Jacinda's mind. They saw Jacinda in front of them.

"You think that being controlled is my worst fear? How foolish you  are." Jacinda chuckled. 

_"Rosemary, she's right. I can see right through her. We need to leave and rethink this." Daegal warned._

_"Let me try something." Rosemary replied._

_"No, We need to think this through."_

_"Why are you so determined to leave?"_

_"Because there could be a thousand things that she's afraid of."_

_"Fine."_

They left Jacinda's mind.

"Let me go." Jacinda ordered.

"No." Rosemary replied. 

"You look like your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes. She was good to me. She taught me how not to fear anything. She taught me to hate everything and everyone."

"Let's go back to the house."

They were about to leave.

"The good thing about Rachel was that she never loved anything or anyone." Jacinda hissed. The four went back to the house. Merlin was at the door.

"Is she dead?" Merlin asked.

"No." Rosemary sighed.

"She didn't come."

"No, she came."

"So she's just trapped in that grate?"

"Dad, she knew Rachel and she's not afraid of being controlled."

"Great. Now, what do we do?"

"Ask Daegal. He knows something."

"When we were in her mind, I reached for Rosemary's hand and I could sense fear coming from the Jacinda. She's not afraid of being controlled, she's afraid of being alone." Daegal explained.

"That's why you were desperate to leave. I think I know what to do. I felt something similar from her when I held you squeezed my hand. I felt jealousy come from her. I think she attacked those people because she didn't want to be alone. Rachel taught her to fear nothing but the one thing that Rachel can't teach her is not to fear being alone in the dark." Rosemary replied.

"I know what to do. She may be jealous of that Daegal loves you. If you show off around her, she'll feel alone and that could kill her." Morgana said.

"So we make her feel alone and jealous."

"Exactly."

"Let's go, Daegal."

"I'm going with you." Merlin suggested.

"No." Rosemary commanded.

"I'm you dad. I'm going."

"And I'm your daughter. I say no."

"I'll just follow you when you leave."

"Fine."

The three left. When they got to the edge of the woods, Rosemary went up to Merlin and gave him a hug.

"What's this for?" Merlin wondered.

"So I can do this." Rosemary answered as her eyes turned gold. Merlin felt his eyes grow heavy. He fell asleep and Rosemary helped him laid on the ground gently.

"What did you do?" Daegal asked.

"I just knocked him out for a while."

"He'll kill us now."

"No, he won't. Let's go."

They went to the grate. As they got closer, they could feel the fear radiating off of Jacinda. When she saw them, she straightened up.

"What do you want with me?" Jacinda asked.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to tell you what we've decided." Rosemary answered.

"You're going to let me go?"

"No, we are going to leave you here in this grate without your powers and all alone. Daegal, the grate."

"Yes, ma'am." Daegal replied. "But first, I think I want to do something."

Daegal went to Rosemary and kissed her passionately. They could feel rage and fear radiate off of Jacinda. Rosemary giggled when she felt Daegal tickle her rib cage. 

"You are a very bad boy." Rosemary moaned. Then she reached to his pants and slid her hand inside. Daegal groaned into her mouth. 

"What till later, my love. I have something to do." Daegal answered as he pulled away. Daegal went to the grate and turned it into a stone so that there was complete darkness inside the pit. They could hear Jacinda scream with fear. Daegal got into Jacinda's mind. "You inflicted all of my worst fear and now it is my turn. I know a couple of things that Rosemary doesn't know about you."

"No. Please, I only did it because she wanted me to. Please, I beg you don't do it." Jacinda begged.

"Let me think about you."

Jacinda started to relax.

"Actually, no. I don't need to think about. Good bye Jacinda." Daegal said. His eyes turned gold and Jacinda screamed. Daegal left her mind. "It is done. She'll be dead in an hour."

"What did you do?" Rosemary asked.

"Just made her suffer more."

"Now, you're the dangerous one."

"Let's go get your father and get home."

They went to where Merlin was and saw him sitting up. They could see that anger in Merlin's eyes as they got closer. Merlin stood up and went to them.

"Don't do that ever again." Merlin ordered.

"I had to. You would have prevents us from doing our plan." Rosemary answered.

"Let's get home."

They were about to walk home when they heard hissing and then Rosemary and Daegal felt intense rage. They looked at each other in fear.

"That can't be here." Rosemary gasped.

"No, this is younger." Daegal answered.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Jacinda had a daughter and she's coming our way."

"Oh no."

Then Rosemary screamed and when the men turned to her, they saw that she had been thrown against a tree.

"Rosemary!!" Daegal exclaimed. They ran to her side and checked her over. "Rosemary, wake up."

"She's alive." Merlin answered.

"What about her back?"

"No injury to her back or brain."

"The baby?"

"I don't know."

"You kill my mother. Now, I will kill your love and her baby." A voice hissed. Merlin and Daegal faced the creature.

"No. I will stop you before you do." Daegal answered. "You are afraid. Your mother is dead. You have no one to turn to. You are all alone and scared." 

"No, you know nothing about me."

"I know more than you think. You are afraid of me. You could have hurt any of us but you chose Rosemary. You look at us with fear. You are afraid of men."

"You know nothing."

"I'm right. You are afraid of me."

Daegal looked at Merlin.

" _Stop her in her tracks will I approach her." Daegal ordered._

_"Why?" Merlin asked._

_"Just do it."_

_"Fine."_

Merlin did as he was told. Daegal approached the creature. She tried to move but couldn't.

"What have you done?" She hissed.

"I didn't do anything. Did you do anything, Merlin?" Daegal wondered.

"No, I didn't." Merlin lied. Daegal grabbed the creature's chin and could feel the fear radiate off of her. Merlin went up to them and nodded at Daegal.

"You are nothing but dirt. You will never be loved."

"He's right. You are weak and pathetic. Look at yourself. You are terrified of the two people that your mother controlled."

The creature became angry but before she could lash out, she was thrown against a tree and the burned. The men looked at each other in shock. They turned and saw Rosemary leaning against the tree with her hand stretched out. When the creature was dead, she fell to her knees. 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

"Rosemary!" Daegal exclaimed. They ran to her side. Daegal hugged Rosemary close.

"You knew that she has a daughter." Rosemary gasped.

"Yes. Let's get you home."

"Ok."

Merlin and Daegal helped Rosemary walk home. When they got to the house everyone was waiting. Morgana ran up to Merlin and the two kissed.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked.

"I'm fine. Rosemary isn't though." Merlin answered. When they went inside, Daegal had already taken Rosemary to bed. Merlin went to the bedroom and saw that Daegal was making sure that Rosemary was comfortable.

"How do you feel?" Daegal wondered.

"Just a little pain." Rosemary panted.

"Where?"

"Where the baby is."

Daegal put his hand on her womb and felt the baby kick.

"Now, that was not magic. That was a kick." Daegal said. The two chuckled. Daegal squeezed Rosemary's hand. "We'll make it through this."

"I hope so." Rosemary replied.

"We will."

Merlin went over to the bed and sighed.

"How long will I have to stay in bed?" Rosemary wondered.

"Who knows. Maybe a month." Merlin sighed.

"I hope not."

"Me too. Get some rest. Both of you. You deserve it."

Merlin left the room. Daegal sighed and kissed Rosemary. The two kissed passonately.

"You know what I could use right now?" Rosemary wondered.

"What?" Daegal replied as he kissed Rosemary's neck.

"A nice hot bath."

"One hot bath coming up."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Daegal went and got a bath ready for Rosemary. When he came out, he saw that Rosemary sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Daegal asked.

"Yeah. Just sore." Rosemary answered.

"Let's get you to the bathroom."

Daegal helped Rosemary to the bathroom. Rosemary sat on the edge of the tub and got undressed. 

"You could wait till I'm gone." Daegal suggested.

"You've seen me naked before." Rosemary replied.

"I know."

Rosemary finished getting undressed while Daegal went to get a towel and some clothes for her. When he went back in, Rosemary was in the tub getting cleaned up. Daegal put the stuff down and went to Rosemary.

"How do you feel?" Daegal asked as he moved to kiss Rosemary.

"Much better." Rosemary answered.

"You won't when you get out."

"Then I'll stay in here."

"No you won't."

"Who says?"

"I do."

The two kissed passionately. 

"Can you help me? I can't move my arms above my head." Rosemary moaned.

"Sure." Daegal sighed. Daegal washed Rosemary's hair and helped her get clean. When Rosemary all clean, she relaxed. "Want to get out?"

"No. I'm good."

"The water's getting cold."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Liar."

"I'm telling the truth, Rosemary."

Rosemary splashed Daegal with some water and Daegal gasped.

"That was not fair." Daegal gasped. He grabbed Rosemary and kissed her passionately. He pulled the plug in the tub and the water started to drain away. He grabbed the towel and helped Rosemary wrap herself up in it before kissing her again. He carried her to bed and laid her down. He laid down next to her and kissed her neck.

"You're not good at punishing me." Rosemary rasped.

"But I am good at loving you."

"Yes, you are."

Rosemary wrapped her arms around Daegal and pulled his shirt up. Daegal took his shirt off and then unwrapped Rosemary. Rosemary gasped as the cold air hit her skin. Daegal took his pants off and covered them up. 

"I love you." Daegal whispered.

"I love you too." Rosemary answered.

A few hours later, Daegal and Rosemary were breathless and sweaty.

"You are very different from Justin." Rosemary gasped.

"Well, he is bigger." Daegal stated.

"Yes, but you are so much better."

"Get some rest."

Rosemary went to sleep. Over the next few days, Rosemary recovered from her injuries. The men worked very hard on building houses and other building. One night, Merlin came home exhausted and dirty. He went to Morgana and they kissed.

"How was work?" Morgana asked.

"We finished Gwen and Arthur's house, the men' house, and a few other places." Merlin answered.

"You look exhausted."

"I am. I am so sore."

"I bet you are. Do you want anything to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"I can warm up whatever you want."

"No, I'm fine. I'm too tired to eat."

"Are you too tired to soak?"

"Why?"

"You are covered in dirt and sweat and you do stink."

"I guess so."

"Let's go."

They went to the bathroom. Merlin got undressed while Morgana got his bath ready. Merlin took a bath and got cleaned up. Morgana grabbed what she needed and put it on the night table next to the bed. She grabbed some clothes for Merlin. Then Merlin came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You look better." Morgana said as she kissed Merlin's lips. Merlin groaned and hugged her close. he put his head on her shoulder.

"I feel worse." Merlin groaned.

"Go lie down. I'll be back."

"Ok. How's Rosemary?"

"Better. She's able to move her arms above her head."

"Good."

"Go to bed."

Merlin went to bed and laid down. 

"Do you want me to rub your back?" Morgana asked.

"Yes." Merlin moaned.

"Ok. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Morgana went to do a few things. When she went back in, she went to the bed and rubbed Merlin's back down. Merlin groaned and squeezed the pillow.

"Does it hurt?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah." Merlin gasped. BY the time Morgana was done, Merlin was sweaty and breathless.

"You must have been in a lot of pain."

"I still am. I'm so sore."

"Get some sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Merlin rolled over and kissed Morgana passionately. The two got passionate. Merlin unbuttoned Morgana's blouse and took it off. Morgana gasped when she felt Merlin move to took her bra off. Morgana got undressed and took the towel off of Merlin's waist. Morgana looked into Merlin's eyes and saw lust. They kissed passionately. The next morning, they woke up curled up in each other's arms.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Deagal woke up and went to check on Rosemary. He went in and saw her sleeping peacefully. He smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead. Rosemary woke up and groaned.

"Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." Deagal whispered. 

"What time is it?" Rosemary asked.

"8."

"I should get up."

"Why?"

"Because."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing. I just want to help you guys."

"No. I won't let you."

"I don't think you have a choice."

"Fine. Besides, I want to start building our house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I asked your dad yesterday and he said yes."

They got up and got dressed. They went outside and picked a place to build their house. They got everything laid out. Around noon, Merlin and Morgana came out.

"Are you two planning your house?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. We only have the basement though. We've been more concern about the greenhouse and the porch and all that." Daegal sighed.

"Well, you have a lot of time before you two get married."

"I know."

"Have you been thinking about getting a job?"

"Yes. Both of us have. I interview for a job at the local craft store and I start tomorrow. I'm only working till a month before I have this baby or babies." Rosemary replied.

"I didn't want her to work but it may be for the best and it's only for a few months. I can pick her up on the way home from my job which is across the road from where she'll be working. Both of us will be paid really well and our bosses are very understanding." Daegal explained.

"It's not me that you need to convince. It's yourselves. if you want to do this, then do it. On weekends, we can work together and help you build the house." Merlin suggested.

"Thank you."

Over the next few months, Daegal and Rosemary worked very hard. On the weekends, they worked hard on their house. Both were very exhausted but they knew that they needed the money for furniture, and everything they would need for their baby. One day, Rosemary came out of work and noticed that someone was watching her. She saw him and quickly walked across the street. She went inside the store and saw Daegal.

"Hey, you are here early." Daegal said.

"I know. We closed a little early." Rosemary answered.

"I'll be done in a minute."

"Ok."

Rosemary looked outside and saw the man watching her. She noticed that whenever she moved, he would move so that he could see her. Daegal looked up from the computer and saw her.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Daegal wondered.

"I don't know. It may be nothing." Rosemary sighed.

"Ok. Tell me if it turns into something."

"I will."

"Ok. I'm done. Let's go home."

"Ok."

They went home. The next day, Rosemary was very worried. The man was still stalking her. Her boss noticed how upset she was.

"Rosemary, is something wrong?" Nancy asked.

"I think so. There's a man outside stalking me." Rosemary replied.

"DO you know him?"

"I fear that I do."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Remember when I told you about Justin?"

"The biological father of your child?"

"Yes. I think I saw him with Justin a lot. I don't know his name but I know I've seen him before. I just don't know why he's stalking me or how he even found me."

"You should tell Daegal."

"I will. He'll be here in a bit to take me out to lunch. I hope he gets here soon."

Half an hour later, Daegal came over and so did the stalker. 

"Hey, ready for lunch?" Daegal wondered.

"Yeah. Hold on. Let me get my purse." Rosemary answered.

"Ok."

Rosemary grabbed her purse and followed Daegal out of the store. She gripped Daegal's arm tightly. She looked behind them and saw the stalker following them.

"Rosemary, is something wrong?" Daegal wondered.

"I can't tell you." Rosemary whispered.

"Why?"

"I can't."

"Ok."

They went to a cafe and ate their lunch.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Rosemary lied.

"Ok." Daegal answered. Rosemary went to the bathroom and pulled out her phone. She texted Morgana and Merlin telling them about her stalker. She asked Merlin if he could stop by Daegal's workplace and tell him. She walked out of the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ok."

Daegal saw the stalker and frowned.

"Have you noticed how that man keeps following us?" Daegal wondered.

"What man?" Rosemary asked.

"The one in the corner."

"No. I haven't."

"You didn't even look."

"I saw him when I came out of the bathroom."

"You never looked in that direction. What are you not telling me?"

"Daegal, I can't tell you. I'm scared."

Rosemary got a text from Merlin.

_"I'll stop by around 1. Be careful." Merlin texted._

_"Thank you. Daegal suspects and I want to tell him but I worry about what that man is planning." Rosemary replied._

_"Talk to him in your mind."_

_"I can't. This pregnancy is making that very hard. I can only do a few words at a time and half the time, Mordred gets the message instead of Daegal."_

_"Ok. I understand."_

"Who are you texting?" Daegal asked.

"Dad." Rosemary replied. She could see how upset and anxious Daegal was. "Daegal, I want to tell you but I can't. I'm very scared."

"I'm just worried about you. Is this about the baby?"

Rosemary noticed how the man straightened up at the word baby.

"No. The baby's fine." Rosemary replied.

"Ok." Daegal sighed. After lunch, they went back to work. Around 1, Merlin went to Daegal's workplace. 

"Hey, Daegal." Merlin greeted.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"OK. Let's go in the back room."

They went to the backroom.

"Why are you here?" Daegal wondered.

"Here. Rosemary texted me a while back." Merlin sighed. Daegal looked at the phone and saw what Rosemary had texted.

"I was right about that man. I knew there was something off about him."

"I saw him coming in. His name is Cain. Rosemary is right to fear him. He's someone that you do not want to mess with."

"We need to protect her."

"I know and we will but we can't let him suspect us."

"He's here."

"Oh boy. I should go."

"Maybe you should buy something. That will throw him off."

"Well, I do need some tools."

"I can help."

Cain watched Merlin's every move. When Merlin left the store, Daegal tried to work but he was very worried. He saw that Merlin was over at Rosemary's store. 

"I told him." Merlin whispered.

"Thank you." Rosemary replied.

"His name is Cain. You have very good reason for being worried. He's known for killing people who get in his way. Who knows why he's here."

"He may have heard about Justin's death."

"It makes sense."

"Rosemary, maybe you should take some time off? This man is very dangerous. You have to protect yourself and your child." Nancy suggested.

"Ok. He's coming." Rosemary replied. Cain came in and looked around. Merlin went and grabbed a few things. He went over to Rosemary.  "Let me guess. Mum?"

"Yep. Since you taught her how to crochet, she hasn't stopped. She asked me to get her some yarn and a hook." Merlin sighed.

"What is she making this time?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

"Well, you're not the greatest at keeping secrets."

"I'm better than you think."

"Maybe."

Merlin paid for the stuff and left. He went to the back door of the shop and went inside. 

"Can I help you, sir?" Rosemary asked.

"Just looking." Cain replied. 

"Ok. Tell me if you need help."

Around three, Merlin left the shop and watched Rosemary walk across the street. Daegal came out of the workshop and smiled. He kissed Rosemary. Merlin didn't see Cain come up behind him. He felt a gun pressed against his back.

"Take me to her." Cain hissed. 

"No." Merlin answered.

"Then I guess I have to get rid of you."

Cain took Merlin to an alley and knocked him out. Then he followed Daegal and Rosemary as they walked home. They sat at the lake and talked. 

"Stand up or I will shot your husband." Cain ordered. Rosemary did as she was told.

"What do you want?" Rosemary asked.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing Justin."

"I didn't kill him."

"Did your dad kill him?"

"No. The man that killed Justin is dead."

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth. Now, leave us alone."

"She's telling the truth." Daegal stated. Cain pointed the gun at Daegal and he stopped talking. Daegal looked up at Rosemary. 

"Are you going to shot me?" Rosemary wondered.

"No." Cain replied. He threw the gun and attacked Rosemary. He pushed her to the ground and attacked her. Daegal grabbed the gun and shot Cain. Cain fell into the lake. Rosemary looked at him and Daegal put the gun down.

"Are you alright?" Daegal questioned.

"No." Rosemary rasped. Daegal ran to her.

"Is it the baby?"

"Yes. I'm about to have the baby."

Daegal took Rosemary inside and laid her down on her bed. Daegal grabbed a towel and went to Rosemary.

"How bad?" Daegal asked.

"I'm very close, Daegal. You should get help." Rosemary answered.

"I can't leave you."

"Ok."

"How are you so calm? I'm scared out of my mind and I'm not even the one having the baby."

"Because I know everything will be alright. I can push now."

"Ok."

Merlin woke up and ran home. He saw Cain's body in the lake. He ran inside and saw Morgana. Morgana went to him and hugged him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. Where are Daegal and Rosemary?" Merlin wondered.

"I think they went to Rosemary's room. You're head's bleeding."

"I'll be fine."

Then they could hear a baby cry. They looked down the hall and then heard two babies crying. They went to Rosemary's room and saw Rosemary and Daegal holding their twins.

"We didn't hear you scream." Merlin said.

"I didn't. I barely felt any pain." Rosemary answered.

"Why didn't you call someone?"

"It happened very quickly."

They went over to Daegal and Rosemary. Daegal held a baby girl while Rosemary held a boy.

"What are their names?" Morgana asked.

"We didn't talk about it." Daegal replied.

"Justin." Rosemary panted. Daegal looked at her and nodded. "Justin Merlin Ambrosius."

"Yeah. I like that."

"What about our girl?"

"Promise Morgana Ambrosius."

"Promise and Justin it is."

Merlin and Morgana smiled. Merlin moved to picked Promise up.

"Come on, let's get these two cleaned up while Morgana helps Rosemary." Merlin suggested.

"Thanks." Daegal replied. Daegal and Merlin took care of the twins. Morgana helped Rosemary clean up and rest comfortably. That next night, Rosemary was sleeping while Daegal made some calls and watched the twins. When he was done, he looked in the crib and saw the twins sleeping peacefully. He watched as Justin yawned and opened his eyes. He picked Justin up and smiled. "Go back to sleep, buddy."

Daegal kissed Justin's forehead and looked at Justin's beautiful brown eyes. Morgana and Merlin were outside on one of the hammocks.

"Seeing the twins makes me want to be a father again." Merlin said.

"And you will." Morgana answered.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

The two kissed. Gwen and Arthur were in their new house when Gwen groaned and put her hand on her womb.

"Guinevere, is something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"No. Everything's perfect. I'm pregnant." Gwen replied. Arthur picked Gwen up and spun her around.

"That's the best news I've heard. Let's go tell everyone and celebrate."

"But it's late."

"SO. They won't mind."

"Fine."

They went around and told everyone. They ran to Morgana and Merlin.

"Come on, we're having a celebration at our house." Gwen exclaimed.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"So am I." Morgana gasped.

The two girls hugged while Merlin and Arthur smiled.

"So looks like we'll be fathers around the same time." Arthur sighed.

"Yeah. Let's go inside and celebrate." Merlin answered. Everyone went inside and celebrated. Merlin went to Daegal and Rosemary's room. Both of them were awake. "Hey, we are celebrating Morgana and Gwen being pregnant. Everyone wants to see the twins."

"We'll be out in a minute." Rosemary replied.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Heck, I feel great."

Merlin left the room. 

"You will rest on the couch." Daegal ordered.

"I was going to anyways." Rosemary replied. They went downstairs with the twins. They sat on a couch and everyone got to see the twins. Daegal and Merlin were holding the twins and talking. Morgana went to Rosemary and sat next to her. The two hugged. 

"How do you feel?" Morgana wondered.

"Good."

"I have a gift for you, Daegal, and the twins."

"What is it?"

Daegal and Merlin went over and Morgana handed Rosemary a box. Rosemary opened it and pulled out two baby blankets and a big blanket. The blue blanket had Justin's name on it while the purple one had Promise's name on it. The yellow and green one had Daegal and Rosemary's name on it.

"We love them." Rosemary gasped.

"She spent all night working on the baby blankets." Merlin answered.

"They are perfect. Thank you."

Daegal wrapped Justin in his new baby blanket. Merlin handed Promise to Rosemary. Rosemary wrapped Promise in her blanket. Merlin took Daegal and Rosemary's blanket. He wrapped the blanket around Rosemary and smiled at her. Rosemary smiled back. Merlin kissed Rosemary's forehead and held her head in his hands.

"I love you so much." Merlin sighed.

"I love you too." Rosemary answered.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Merlin went over to his parents and hugged Hunith. Hunith kissed Merlin's forehead and caressed his cheek.

"I am so proud of you, Merlin." Hunith said tearfully. Morgana came over and Merlin wrapped an arm around Morgana. "I'm proud of both of you. The two of you have come a long way."

Then Balinor and Merlin hugged each other. 

"I wish I had watched you grown up. I wish I could have seen you grow up into the man you are now, but I know that if I did, none of this would have happened. You will raise this child to know nothing but love and compassion and mercy." Balinor explained. "You have made me so proud."

"Thank you father." Merlin answered.  Over the next week, Daegal got up very early to work on the house. Everyone helped him try to finish the house. A week later, he went to Rosemary's bedroom and saw her feeding the twins. 

"Are you ready?" Daegal asked.

"For what?" Rosemary wondered.

"To see the house."

They went to their new house. Rosemary smiled when she saw it.

"It's beautiful." Rosemary gasped.

"Let's go inside." Daegal answered. They went inside and walked around. 

"Daegal, this is amazing."

"Now, all we have to do it get married and move in."

"Soon."

The two kissed. Then Promise and Justin cooed. Daegal and Rosemary looked down and smiled at the twins. Fall came quickly for everyone. On Rosemary's birthday, Daegal and Rosemary got married. That night, the two were in bed resting. 

"We are finally married." Daegal sighed.

"Yes. We are finally together." Rosemary answered. 

"How soon do you want to have another baby?"

"Why?"

"I'm just asking."

"I think I want to wait a bit. I need to give my body time to recover. Why do you want a baby?"

"Yes, please."

Daegal kissed Rosemary's neck and Rosemary sighed. 

"I guess recovering will have to wait." Rosemary sighed.

"Thank you." Daegal replied. 

"Well, I can't bare to look into your big sad eyes."

The two kissed. A month later, Merlin and Morgana were getting ready for Christmas when Morgana gasped. Merlin was by her side. He helped her sit down.

"Are you feeling alright?" Merlin asked.

"The baby's coming." Morgana panted.

"Ok. Just breathe. Let's get you to bed."

They went to their bedroom. Morgana laid on the bed and panted breathlessly. Merlin got what he needed and texted Rosemary. Rosemary was taking care of the twins.

"Mum's going into labor." Rosemary said.

"Go. I'll bring the twins over." Daegal answered.

"Thank you."

The two kissed and Rosemary ran over to her parents' house. She went inside and could hear Morgana screaming. She went to the bedroom and saw Merlin rushing around. 

"What do you want me to do?" Rosemary asked.

"Hold her hand." Merlin answered. Rosemary did as she was told. She squeezed Morgana's hand gently.

"How did you survive this pain?" Morgana asked.

"I remembered why I was doing it. I remembered that I was going through the pain for my children." Rosemary replied. Morgana nodded. A couple of hours later, Morgana gave birth to a baby girl. Merlin cleaned her up and then handed her to Morgana. 

"We have a beautiful daughter." Merlin whispered. 

"She's beautiful." Morgana panted.

"What are we going to name her?"

"Kara Rose."

"Kara Rose it is."

"Can I hold her?" Rosemary wondered. 

"Sure." Merlin replied. He handed Kara to Rosemary. Rosemary smiled down at her baby sister. 

"She's so precious."

Merlin looked down at Morgana and noticed how sleepy she was. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Go to sleep, Morgana." Merlin whispered. He watched as Morgana fell asleep. "Her body was under a lot of stress. She hasn't been feeling well. I hope it was just the baby."

"I hope so too." Rosemary answered. "Daegal brought the twins over. I think they would like to meet Kara."

"Go show off your little sister. I need to take care of your mum."

Rosemary left the room. She went to the living room and saw Daegal with the twins. Hunith, Balinor, Mordred, Arthur, and Gwen were with him.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my new baby sister Kara Rose." Rosemary greeted. Everyone got a chance to hold Kara. Arthur was holding Kara when Merlin came out.

"I bet Kara was a very suprising Christmas present." ARthur said.

"Not really. Morgana and I knew that she would be born any day. When I woke up this morning, something told me that today would be the day." Merlin answered.

"SHe's so beautiful." Gwen replied.

"Morgana and I were talking the other day and we want the two of you to be our children's godparents."

"Does that mean that we get to spoil them?" Arthur asked.

"Rosemary has been spoiled enough and I know that Kara will be spoiled no matter what." Merlin replied.

"How is Morgana?"

"Very weak. Giving birth took a lot out of her."

"Hopefully, she'll be better tomorrow."

"I'm sure she will."

Merlin went over to Rosemary and hugged her.

"We're going to go home. The twins need to take a nap and I'm exhausted." Rosemary explained.

"Ok. Thanks for helping us." MErlin answered.

"Text if you need anything."

"I will."

Rosemary and Daegal took the twins home. Rosemary did a few things while Daegal took care of the twins. He noticed that Rosemary was in the bathroom for a long time. When she came out, he was waiting.

"So, am I going to be a father?" Daegal asked.

"I took three tests. All came back positive." Rosemary answered. The two kissed.

"That's amazing."

Then Rosemary got a text from Arthur.

"Let me guess, Gwen's in labor?" Daegal wondered.

"Yeah. She is. Arthur took her home and while ago and now she's in pain." Rosemary replied.

"Go. I'll watch the twins and I'll have dinner waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Rosemary went to Arthur and Gwen's house. When she got inside, the knights were waiting. Rosemary went into the bedroom and could hear a baby cry. She saw Gaius cleaning the baby while Arthur was making Gwen comfortable. Gwen was very breathless and sweaty.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy." Gaius said as he handed the baby to Gwen. 

"Oh, Arthur, he looks like you." Gwen gasped.

"Yes, but he has your dark hair." Arthur answered as he kissed Gwen's forehead. "Our little Thomas Gorlois Pendragon."

"I like that."

The two kissed. They celebrated the birth of Kara and Thomas. The next day was Christmas Eve. Everyone gathered at Merlin's house in the living room. Gwen and Morgana were there but they remained on the couches resting with their babies. Rosemary, Hunith, Merlin, and Balinor were in the kitchen preparing the meal. The men were outside throwing the football around in the snow. Promise and Justin were in the living room crawling around on the floor laughing and giggling as Daegal chased them. They celebrated Christmas eve together and the next day, they spent Christmas day together as a family. They opened presents and enjoyed each other's company. That night, Morgana and Merlin were in bed resting. Kara laid on Merlin's chest sleeping.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Not good." Morgana answered.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel really weak and cold and sick."

Merlin put his hand on Morgana's forehead and then sat up.

"You have a fever." Merlin sighed as he put Kara in her crib. He tended to Morgana who got worse through the night. By morning, she was coughing painfully. Merlin did what he could but he knew that he would have to take her to the hospital. Rosemary woke up and got a text from Merlin. She woke Daegal up who groaned.

"What? Why are you up so early?" Daegal moaned.

"Because mum is ill. Dad's been caring for her all night. He might have to take her to the hospital." Rosemary replied.

"I'll watch the twins. You should hurry."

The two got dressed and got to work. Rosemary went over to her parents' house. She went inside and saw Merlin and Morgana getting ready to leave. Morgana and Kara were bundled up in blankets.

"The car's warming up. I have our clothes. We were wondering if you could watch Kara." Merlin said.

"Yeah, sure. How about you? You look a little tired." Rosemary answered.

"I got a little sleep. I'll be fine till we get to the hospital."

"DO you want me to come with you?"

"No. We'll be fine."

Rosemary went to Morgana and took Kara who started crying.

"I'll watch her till you get back." Rosemary said.

"Thank you." Morgana rasped. Merlin took Morgana to the hospital. Rosemary went home with Kara.

"Daegal, dad rushed mum to the hospital. They wanted us to watch Kara."

"Ok. The twins are still asleep."

"Good."

Rosemary sat down on the couch and held Kara who was sleeping. An hour later, Merlin and Morgana found out the results.

"Morgana has acute bronchitis. Luckily, we got it before it could get worse." The doctor said. "We'll have her here for a few hours to observe and then she can go home but she will have to rest. She shouldn't feed the baby till this has passed."

"Ok." Merlin answered. Merlin texted Rosemary.

"Mum has acute bronchitis. She can't feed the baby till it passes." Rosemary explained.

"Ok. When will they be home?"

"Not for a while. They want her there for a few hours to observe."

TBC

 


	25. Chapter 25

A few hours later, Merlin and Morgana came home from the hospital. Morgana was very exhausted and slept the remainder of the day. Merlin cared for her and Kara. The next morning, Morgana woke up coughing heavily. She looked over and saw that Merlin was asleep. Merlin moaned when he heard her and woke up. 

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Weak and cold." Morgana answered.

"I got to get up and make sure that Kara's alright."

Merlin sat up and groaned as a dizzy spell passed over him.

"Are you alright?" Morgana wondered.

"Yeah. Just dizzy." Merlin groaned.

"Maybe you should rest a bit."

"No, I have to get up. I need to care for Kara and then I'll come back."

Merlin got out of bed and took care of Kara. When he was done, he went back to bed. Morgana put her hand on Merlin's forehead and could feel heat radiate from him.

"You have a fever. Have you had anything to eat?" Morgana asked.

"Maybe. I don't really know. I should go get your medication." Merlin realized.

"While you are at it, eat something."

"Maybe."

Merlin got up and Morgana sighed. When Merlin came back, he handed Morgana a cup of water and her medication.

"I'll be back with your breakfast." Merlin sighed.

"Ok." Morgana replied. Merlin went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Morgana. Then he felt arms wrap around him. "I love you."

"I love you too. You should rest."

"I know but I'm worried about you having another spell."

"I'll be fine."

"I don't believe you."

"If I eat something, will you believe me?"

"Maybe."

When breakfast was ready, Merlin and Morgana ate and then spent the next few hours resting. When Merlin woke up, he felt better. He heard Kara in the bedroom crying. He got up and went to calm her down. He went in and picked her up.

"It's ok, sweetie." Merlin whispered. Kara started to calm down. Over the next few weeks, Morgana recovered. One morning, Merlin woke up to Morgana talking to Kara. He saw them coming out of the bathroom. Merlin sat up and smiled. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure. Besides, I have to get a few things done." Morgana answered. Merlin held Kara. Morgana cleaned the house and smiled when she looked out the window and saw Rosemary and Daegal walking with the twins. Then she saw Arthur working outside and Gwen watching him with Thomas in her arms. She saw the knights working to repair the fences for the animals. She saw Tristan and Isolde talking. She saw Balinor, Hunith, and Gaius tending to the plants that were in the greenhouse. 

"It's good to  be part of a big family, isn't?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, it is. It's something I always wanted to but then everything happened and I ruined my chances. Now, I've been given a second chance."

"And I'm grateful that you accepted it."

"Me too."

The two kissed. That spring, Hunith and Balinor were married. Rosemary found out that she was 4 months pregnant. % months later, she had a baby girl named Jane. Everyone was happy. They were finally able to be a family. They finally free.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has supported, like, or followed this story. I will be starting another Mergana story soon. If you like this, read my story The Nightmare Begins and vote in my Mergana POLL. You can have up to four choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
